Meant to be
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: The story begins at the end of hsm 2. Gabriella and Troy are in love with each other but will their relationship last through obstacles that are set before them? With a few laughs and tears along the way this is their story…
1. As they kissed

**High School Musical – Meant to be**

As they kissed, the water from the sprinklers showering over them came to a halt. Gabriella and Troy broke away, looking deeply into each others eyes.

"I got something for you" Troy said smiling fondly at Gabriella who stood in his arms.

"What is it?" she questioned, looking at him confusedly.

"Turn around" he smiled. Gabriella turned on the spot as Troy's arms came around her neck, as his hands parted the necklace he had given her glistened in the moonlight. Troy gently placed it around her neck before she turned back around to him.

"There you go" he said as Gabriella's arms hung loosely on his waist.

"I love you" he whispered, as she smoothed her hand across his face. He leant in to kiss her once again "I …" she whispered. Before their lips touched Chad came up and pulled a funny face so Gabriella laughed.

"What?" Troy said. Gabriella pointed to Chad who stood whistling, looking in a different direction.

"Oh, Troy. Just wanted to say we are all heading home now…you need a lift?"

Taylor came up behind Chad putting her arms around his waist.

"What are you up to?" she smiled up at him.

"Just asking Troy and Gabriella if they wanted a lift" Chad said innocently, turning back to Troy.

"We'll be alright thanks, we've got a ride" Troy smiled.

"We do?" Gabriella said, this news to her.

"Okay, we'll see you guys next week…we are still on for the Lakers game round your house right? Zeke said he was making popcorn or something along those lines." Chad reminded Troy.

"You bet" Troy said, putting his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"And we are on for the slumber-party at mine with Kelsie and Martha?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Sure are" she replied.

"Wait, don't you guys live next door to each other?" Chad said looking to Taylor and then Troy.

"Oh, yeah" Troy answered.

"Well, we'll all see each other Friday then" Gabriella smiled. With that Chad and Taylor walked off hand in hand as did Sharpay and Zeke followed by Kelsie and Jason.

Troy waited until they had all left and took Gabriella by the hand. After a minute or so they reached the car park.

"And here we are" Troy said stopping by his dad's old truck which now had a new paint job, interior and was looking 'pretty tight' as Chad had remarked earlier that day.

"You're kidding me" Gabriella said looking to the car. Troy reached into his pocket producing the keys.

"Nope" he smiled "Wanna go for a spin?" he said opening the door for Gabriella.

"Thank you" she grinned getting in. Troy soon joining her put the keys in the ignition.

"Here we go" he said turning the key. With that the engine gave a roar and hummed smoothly. After backing out of the parking lot and heading back for town Gabriella turned the radio. Queen started up on the radio.

"Tonight, gonna have myself a real good time I feel ali-i-i-ive and the world turning inside out yeah we're floating around in ecstasy" Gabriella started singing. Troy watched her for a moment, smiling and soon deciding to join in "So don't stop me now"

"Don't stop me" Gabriella came in.

"Cos I'm having a good time" they then sang in unison. They laughed, all the way through the song and by the end, had reached Gabriella's house. Giggling as they reached the porch they fell silent, stopping at the door.

"Well, here's my stop" she smiled, running her hand through her hair.

"Hmm. I'll see you tomorrow, how about the movies?" he said smiling back with his blue eyes.

"Yeah alright…Goodnight" she replied turning to ring the door bell.

"What, no good night kiss?" Troy said putting his hand on her shoulder. Troy brought her forward. Gabriella looked up to Troy and their lips joined in the silent night. Breaking away she bit her lip and rang the door bell.

"Goodnight Troy" she said sweetly.

"Goodnight" he said. Once reaching the car the door opened and Gabriella went to go inside and peeked her head around the door. Troy watched her from the car, waved and drove off.

Gabriella closed the door behind her and sighed leaning against it.

"Gabbi, is that you?" her mother called from the kitchen. Lost for a moment she didn't reply "Oh, yes…just heading off to bed"

"Okay, goodnight" she continued.

With that Gabriella ran upstairs to her room and fell onto the bed. She turned over looking to a photo of her and Troy. She picked it up in her hands and ran her finger over his face before turning out the light and getting ready for bed.

As Troy locked up the garage he then turned to go into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and headed up to his room. Collapsing on the bed he looked to the ceiling for a moment before looking to his bedside table.

He picked up a picture of him and Gabriella. He smiled reminiscing for a moment before replacing the frame back on the table. He turned the light out, thoughts of Gabriella swimming through his mind as he fell asleep.


	2. Sneaks

**Chapter 2- Sneaks**

The next week passed by lazily spent at the movies, in the park and being together. It was now Friday. Gabriella, Taylor, Martha and Kelsie had gathered round Taylor's for a 'girls' night in'. Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke on the other hand were round Troy's getting ready for the Lakers game.

They sat in Troy's room, Wildcats spread over the room with popcorn being thrown in all directions, bags of chips rustling and cans of coke being fizzed open.

On the other hand the girls sat in their pyjamas, lounging over Taylor's room. Gabriella sat as Taylor did her nails whilst Kelsie flipped through a magazine. Martha was messing about with the stereo trying to find some music to 'her taste'.

"Have you got any 50 cent?"

"Nope" Taylor said polishing Gabriella's nails

"Sean Paul?" she said ferreting through a collection of CD's.

"Nope" Taylor continued "You're all done"

"You must have Eminem?"

The girls all burst into laughter at Martha's face when Taylor once again shook her head. Gabriella headed over to the window sill and sat down. Looking over to the room next door which had several familiar Wildcats, jumping about in it with a basketball raising into the air every so often.

"Why don't we just talk?" Kelsie said giving up on her magazine.

Meanwhile

"What do you reckon Lakers or Chicago bulls who'll win?" Chad said throwing a piece of popcorn into the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Well, the Bulls have Michael Jordan but the Lakers are on a 3 game winning streak" Jason commented, helping himself to one of Zeke's cookies "These are good man! Nice and soft, they melt in your mouth" he said taking a large bite out of one.

"Thanks, I've almost perfected them…if you want something more crunchy try the biscotti I whipped up" Zeke replied producing a box from his bag.

Chad watched in amazement for a moment as did Troy the guys talking for another five minutes about biscotti.

"Guys?!" Chad said as Troy helped himself to biscotti.

"Mmmmm…this is good, can you give me the recipe?" Troy said chewing on one. Chad looked at Troy, tapping him on the arm "Hey! Oh…sorry man" Troy said, rubbing his arm and moving to sit on the widow sill. He looked out to see Gabriella. He waved, as she waved back. He smiled for a minute before closing the blind.

"Hey you guys the girls are over there" he said pointing his thumb to the window. Chad got up and peeked through a slat in the blind.

"I wonder if they are talking about us" he said squinting "I'm gonna go check it out" he said opening the window and preparing himself to jump onto the tree branch.

"What about the game man?" Zeke said gesturing to the TV.

"Have you ever wondered what is going on in a girls mind? Do you realise how rare these opportunities are…who knows what we could find out?" Chad said readying himself once again before jumping onto the branch. Troy put his hands to his head and then leant out the window.

"You okay?" he whispered, looking to Chad who was dangling off the branch. He pulled himself up sitting on it, after giving a 'thumbs up' he gestured for Troy to join him. As quietly as he could, Troy followed him onto the tree and climbed over so till they were sat beneath the window of Taylor's bedroom.

"Here we go" Chad whispered looking up to the window.

Gabriella came and sat next to the girls.

"So what shall we talk about?" she questioned.

"What else, boys" Taylor grinned.

"So what is the most annoying thing that they can do?" Kelsie asked Taylor.

"Well, I think the worst thing that they can do is forget your birthday or something really important like a first year anniversary or whatever" she said helping herself to a packet of chips.

Troy sat listening before turning to Chad.

"What are you doing man?!" he whispered.

"What does it look like…making notes" he replied writing furiously on a notebook, flicking the page over "This stuff is gold" he smiled, still writing.

"Cut it out" Troy said, knocking the book from his hands, along with the pencil, causing them to lodge in a lower branch.

"You are gonna regret that" Chad said pointing at Troy.

"Anyway, future Mrs. Bolton how is Troy?" Martha asked Gabriella. Gabriella blushed.

"Do you really like him?" Taylor asked intrigued.

"I…love him" Gabriella said dotingly, followed by a resounding aww.

"See, I told you that you would want to listen" Chad said flicking Troy in the chest.

Troy sat listening intently. "She really does love me" he whispered to himself.

"What about Chad?" Martha said turning to Taylor.

"Well…" said her voice muffled by giggling.

"What did she say? Why are they giggling?" Chad said a worried look in his face. Troy simply put his hands in the air shaking his head. Laughing under his breath.

"We need a closer look" Chad said pulling Troy up so their eyes just came over the windowsill.

"Hey, it's a bit chilly in here…I'll close the window" Gabriella said getting up.

"Down, now!" Troy whispered spying Gabriella getting up. He and Chad sat as close as they could to the wall as the window slammed shut.

"Phew" Troy said rolling his eyes "Come on, that's are cue to get outta here, anyway" he said looking to his watch "The game is starting now"

Chad and Troy made their way over to the window, Troy getting in first, holding his hand out to help Chad up. After quickly pulling him in they collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"Well?" the boys sat looking at them intently.

"We only found out what we already know…" Chad said falling onto a beanbag.

"What?" Zeke questioned.

"That Gabriella loves Troy" he smiled as everyone turned to Troy. Turning red, Troy grabbed the remote "Let's watch the game" he said trying to change the subject.

"Hey, we should spy on the guys" Taylor said opening the window and starting to climb out. "Come on Gabriella" she said grabbing her arm.

"But"

"Do you want to hear what the guys are talking about? Knowing them they have probably been listening in on us" she said "See!" she pulling a book out of a branch.

"Have a look, it's Chad's writing…pay back time" she smiled. Kelsie and Martha came to the window watching Taylor and Gabriella make it over to the other side. They knelt on a branch underneath the window, looking into the room.

"You, really like her, look at you, you've gone Wildcat red" Jason said chucking the basket ball at him. Chad nodded sarcastically as Troy sat on the window sill.

"Quick" Gabriella said pulling Taylor down.

"Admit it Troy, coach even said you blush when she calls ya'" Chad smiled and then put his hands over his mouth.

"He said what?" Troy said, thinking of an adequate way to get him back.

Taylor gave Gabriella a nudge smiling at her. Gabriella sat thinking and listening carefully.

"You heard her say she loves you, go on admit. Announce it to the world; say 'I love Gabriella Montez!'" Chad continued.

"See, they were there" Taylor said pointing. Gabriella giggled quietly and continued listening.

Troy turned to the window to see Kelsie and Martha gesturing to come back to the branch below his window. They suddenly saw Troy and waved, quickly closing the blinds. Looking through the corner of his eye, he saw something move below him. He took a deep breath.

"I Troy Bolton love Gabriella Montez" he announced, his eyes looking below him. The boys wolf-whistled as Gabriella sighed. He turned to Chad and pointed below him. _"Taylor and Gabriella" _he mouthed before, pretending to sound surprised looked down.

"Oh, Gabriella I didn't see you there, or you Taylor" he said smiling at them. Gabriella stood up "Do you mean it Troy?"

"What, I didn't see you?" he joked.

"No"

"What do you think?" he smiled.

Gabriella went on her tiptoes. As Troy put his hand under her chin, they kissed through the window.

"YOU!" Taylor said pointing to Chad.

"Uh-oh" he mumbled.

"Yeah, uh-oh…I found the notes!" she said, furiously waving his note book in her hand.

"What about you? Aren't you happy I was taking notes for once?" Chad said pointing back.

"Fine you're forgiven" Taylor said reluctantly "I'll get you back tomorrow" she said sinking down from view. Gabriella stood kissing Troy, her arm now draped around his neck, his hand running through her black curls. She was soon to be brought back to reality with a tug to her pyjama leg. She let go and climbed back over to Taylor's. Everyone waved to each other before the boys returned back to their game and the girls returned back to giggling, this time about what had just happened.


	3. Where are they?

**Chapter 3 – Where are they?**

The next morning the Wildcat's decided seeing as this was the last weekend left before the dreaded school year started, that they'd hit the beach. So, equipped with towels, volleyballs, iPods and shades they headed for the white sands. The beach was packed with Wildcats covering the coast line as their chatter joined the crash of the waves on the shore. Everybody was having fun, everybody relaxing ignoring the fact that in a few short hours they would be sat in school listening to Mrs Darbus whittle on about the importance of the new school year.

The hours flew by as the sun drench beach played host to the Wildcats. Now at 4 in the afternoon, they had occupied themselves with a volleyball game. Chad, Zeke and Jason stood on one side of the net as a group of skaters readied themselves on the other. Just as Chad was about to serve the ball he paused, looked around him realising somebody was missing.

"Troy?" he called. There was no reply, he looked to the guys but they shrugged their shoulders before gesturing to continue. Chad panned the group of people watching and saw what he thought was Gabriella and Troy duck from view but, believing he was seeing things, shook his head and served.

The girls sat a little off from the game, sunbathing. Sharpay sat on her towel basking in the rays with her large glasses. With Taylor and Kelsie at her sides, enjoying the rays.

"Gabriella I was thinking we should do a duet in the musical" she said readjusting her glasses. There was no reply, so annoyed, Sharpay pulled her glasses off looking around her to see that Gabriella and her things had vanished.

"Did you girls see where she went?" Sharpay demanded. Taylor yawned, waking up "Who?" she replied sleepily. Sharpay turned to Kelise pulling the head phones from her ears "Ow"

"Did you see where Gabriella went?"

Kelsie and Taylor looked to each other hopelessly lying back down on their towels.

Meanwhile…

Troy had taken Gabriella by the hand as they escaped to a secluded area of the beach hidden from view. They lay, hand in hand looking to the sunset before turning to each other. Their bags thrown to the side.

Troy ran his finger gently through Gabriella's black locks that curled around her face before leaning over to kiss her. She lay there and as he broke away, put her arm around his neck and pulled him in to kiss her once again. More than willingly, Troy stayed where he was as they rolled over in the sand.

Giggling for a moment, looking into each others eyes, Gabriella lay on him. Not a sound was heard but the waves gently creeping onto the beach, tickling their toes. "Gabriella, do you want to…" Troy said stopping himself.

"What?" she asked softly, smoothing his cheek with the back of her hand. Troy closed his eyes as her silky skin brushed over him. He opened them, smoothing his hands up and down her back.

"Do you want to…go all the way?" he said. Gabriella looked at him for a moment. She trusted Troy more than anybody else in the world, she loved him…but was she ready for this, is this what she truly wanted to do?


	4. Will she or won't she?

**Chapter 4 –Will she or won't she?**

Troy looked at Gabriella eagerly waiting a reply.

"I"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I am so stupid" Troy said moving away from her.

"I haven't given you my answer yet" she said lying in the sand running her finger in a circle. Troy watched her for a moment; a look in Gabriella's eye drew him back to sit down on the sand next to her.

Gabriella gestured with her finger for him to come nearer. Troy leant in so his ear was next to her lips. She brought her hand next to her mouth and looked up to the cornflower blue sky.

"Yes" she whispered.

"You sure?" Troy said looking her up and down. She lay with her beach dress clinging tightly to her shape, twirling her hair around a finger. She smiled at him and winked. Suddenly feeling rather bashful Troy grinned at her whipping his shirt of as she removed her dress to reveal a red bikini.

"Ok" he said, voice suddenly strained as if dehydrated. He moved up closer to her, suddenly shaky as he put his hand on her waist. Their lip inseparable as their hands explored the other's bodies. Troy came on top of her, lips joint what seemed permanently. Their hearts beating fast and their breath becoming more rapid, their hearts took over as they made love on the beach.

Afterward, they lay in each other's embrace under a towel, as the air became cooler.

They had never felt so close before; never so connected…they wanted to stay like this forever. Troy lovingly held Gabriella close up as her head rested on his chest. She fiddled with her necklace as he watched her.

"You okay?" he grinned, pulling a lock of her hair backwards to reveal her face. She coyly smiled at him "What do you think?"

He let out a small laugh as did she, her eyes washing over him as the waves gently crawled up the beach. The silence of the wind curled around them as they lay in the fire of the other's sweet embrace. Gabriella leant on top of Troy so their noses brushed against each other looking into each other's eyes. "I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" she replied moving a piece of Troy's hair from him face. He gave her affectionate pecks on the neck as she giggled. Suddenly they heard a voice from a not so far off part of the beach.

"I wonder where Troy and Gabriella are?" the all too familiar voice of Chad questioned.

"Probably snuck off somewhere" Taylor commented.

"Well we should start looking for them…"

"Where to Sherlock?" Taylor interrupted sarcastically.

"Who?" Chad replied, confused.

"Never mind"

Troy stopped kissing Gabriella as they gave each other an alarmed glare.

"Quick, grab the stuff" Troy said reaching for the bags. Wrapped in a towel each, Troy and Gabriella hid behind a large rock which seemed to be cover enough as they searched frantically for their clothes, spurting with laughter.

"My trunks!" "My bikini top!" they whispered in despair. Looking to each other, hoping to come to some sort of conclusion, Chad and Taylor arrived at the beach area where they had just consummated their love.

"What the?!" Chad said fishing out Troy's trunks from an incoming wave. Taylor looked at them confused for a moment before spotting something red beneath her feet.

"Aha" she said picking up the top half of Gabriella's bikini. Taylor and Chad met in the centre of the area, looking at the articles of clothing they had discovered, before gazing at each other as the same idea popped into their head of what had happened.

"They couldn't have got far without these" Taylor giggled looking around.

"But where could they have gone?" Chad said, raising an eyebrow.

Behind the rock Gabriella poked her head around the corner until a hand came upon her arm. She stopped in shock before realising it was in fact Troy who had grabbed her. He pulled her in to sit in his arms against the rock. Raising his finger to her mouth he whispered "Shhh…" his crystal blue eyes glazed with passion. She smiled up to him as he went in to kiss her.

Taylor and Chad looked around silently for some clue as to where they could have gone. Chad clicked his fingers pointing to the sand where the remnants of foot prints led off. Smiling they crept up to the rock which Gabriella and Troy had hidden behind, sharing a secretive kiss.

Gabriella against the rock as Troy in turn leant into her. Her towel held between their bodies as Gabriella draped her arms around his neck, Troy running his hand up the length of her leg. Lips joining harmoniously, they were oblivious to all that was going on around them.

Chad and Taylor slowly leant around the corner of the rock, and seeing what was happening retreated back with embarrassment.

"Somebody is enjoying themselves" Taylor giggled to Chad.

"You can say that again" he said taking another look and then returning back.

"Should we leave them to it?" Taylor asked.

"Well judging by these, they already have" Chad said holding the discarded clothes by his thumb and forefinger "Then again, maybe they are just getting started" he said dropping them to the sand.

Unanimously deciding that they would leave and not mention the incident to anybody else, Chad and Taylor exited the beach area, Troy and Gabriella still lost in the moment.

Sometime later…

Gabriella and Troy walked hand in hand from their secluded part of the beach feeling as though they had been gone for minutes only. Gabriella fiddled with Troy's messed up hair that had been a result of their 'activities'. Giggling they came up to the group who were now around a campfire.

They sat down as everybody greeted them, joining the group. Taylor looked to Gabriella and then to Troy as did Chad. They were sat close to each other, Gabriella looking up into Troy's face as he smoothed his hand over her waist talking to Jason. She turned to Taylor, a fleeting glance but saw a look in her eyes as if she knew. She looked to Chad who was watching Troy.

As the campfire died down only Chad, Troy, Taylor and Gabriella were left.

"Troy? Troy!" Chad said trying to get his view onto him and away from Gabriella.

"So where were you earlier?"

"Huh"

"Earlier, during the volleyball match?"

"Um, just with Gabriella…why?" he replied, giving her a squeeze.

"Doing?"

"Nothing" he said looking past Chad, avoiding his eyes. Gabriella's eyes dropped to the sand moving her foot back and forth in it.

"Don't lie to me man"

"Gab?" Taylor asked.

"Well we were..." Gabriella smiled.

"Oh by the way did you find your trunks?" Chad said coolly.

"Yes. Hey! You knew!" Troy said suddenly realising what he had just said.

"Yeah me and Tay came looking for you two but I think you were a bit preoccupied when we saw you" Chad grinned. Gabriella blushed, leaning into Troy. Troy bit his lip looking to the side.

"Yes, behind a rock, making out…after we found you're trunks and Gabbi's bikini top" Taylor continued.

"Yeah, who knows what embarrassing situation could have happened if the game didn't go on as long as it did?"

With that a car came up and honked the horn. "Troy!"

Inside the car was Troy's dad waving.

"You want to give Gabriella a lift?" he called.

"Yeah just give us a minute" he replied.

"You guys won't say anything, will ya?" Troy said giving Gabriella a reassuring squeeze.

"Lips are sealed man but…"

"Thanks Chad, Tay" he replied moving over to the car. Gabriella and Troy gave a trusting smile to the pair as they got into the car.

"You owe me!" Chad called as the car backed out of the parking lot.

"What do you owe him?" Coach Bolton smiled looking into the head mirror. Gabriella sat with her and Troy's arms intertwined, fingers running through the others.

"Money…for uh hotdogs" Troy lied.

"Whatever you say" his dad replied, watching the road. Troy smiled to Gabriella as she let out a nervous breath.

"So how are you Gabriella?"

"Fine thanks" she replied sweetly as she brushed her foot against Troy's. He looked down as she ran her leg the length of his and back down. He wanted to kiss her so much but it wasn't the time or place.

"Such a sweet, good girl…keep your eye on her Troy" his dad joked.

"Hey!" Troy said his hand now stroking over Gabriella's knee. They both let out a nervous laugh in the silence of the car. Within seconds they had arrived at Gabriella's house.

"Thank you Mr. Bolton" she smiled.

"Pleasure" he said raising his hand from the wheel.

"Hey dad, I think I'll walk home from here" Troy said getting out the car, his hand clasped onto Gabriella's.

"Alright son, see ya in bout half an hour then" he replied starting the ignition up. They waved him off and watched him go around the corner. With that Gabriella dropped her bag to the floor and put her arms around Troy, kissing him passionately as his arms dropped to her waist. Leaning close against him, she looked up for a moment before kissing him once again, her hand running through his hair as he did to her.

"I love you Troy" she said held up tightly against him.

"I love you more" he whispered, his hair now flicked up to one side. She giggled, flattening it out and then picked up her bag.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow" she smiled.

"Not if I see you first" he winked, their hands falling away from each other. Troy watched Gabriella go into the house and turned to make his way home.

Watching from her window, Gabriella saw him turn the corner. She let out a big sigh and grabbed her diary and a pen.

Troy walked in the humid August evening. He shook himself, unbelieving of the day he had spent with his girl. He mulled thoughts of Gabriella though his mind until he came to his front door. He came into the hallway, chucking his keys onto a side table and headed to the kitchen to find his dad sitting at the table with the paper.

"Alright buddy?" he said taking a sip from an orange juice.

"Fine" he said opening the fridge door, ravenous seeing as he hadn't eaten anything at the beach. Producing a wad of bread, some salad, baloney and various condiments he moved to the counter and started making a sandwich.

"So what did you get up to at the beach?" Troy's dad asked, reading an article on the Lakers game.

"Nothing much" Troy replied, thoughts of Gabriella flashing through his mind as he sat down with his newly acquired meal. He grabbed the sandwich with both hands and took a big bite out of it.

"So, how are you and Gabriella doing?" his father asked, looking at his now slightly pink son.

"What is this, twenty questions?" Troy replied, as he chewed his sandwich.

"Just trying to take an interest" he said smirking, returning to his newspaper.

"We are good thanks" Troy continued, after an awkward moment of silence passed. Troy's dad nodded taking another sip from his orange juice.

"Good, how long you been courting now?" he said smiling.

"If you mean going out, just about a year" he said polishing off his sandwich. Troy rubbed his hands and took the plate to the sink.

"Hm, interesting" his father said briefly.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked heading to the fridge again, this time searching for desert. On finding a piece of chocolate cake he grabbed it, a fork and sat back down at the table.

"Nothing" he continued, pretending to read the newspaper as Troy tucked into his cake. He watched his boy from the corner of his eye. He still couldn't believe how much his boy had grown up, he was 17 now and how the time had flown. It seems only yesterday that he had first seen him bundled in a blue blanket. Part of him wanted to keep his little boy but he knew that things changed, he was after all growing up. His train of thought was broken as Troy went to the sink again with his empty plate.

"The big 1-8 next week" he smiled.

"Yeah, well, I'm heading upstairs" Troy said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Could you empty your bag, so I can put on the laundry before you're mother comes back?" he said looking to the door.

"Sure" Troy called back, emptying his bag into the laundry basket "Where'd she go again?"

"Just into town" he smiled, watching Troy run upstairs, as he listened to his son's footsteps fade away sitting in the empty kitchen. He decided that he'd might as well get the washing sorted. He rose from the table and went for the laundry basket. Crouching down, Troy's father started emptying the contents of the basket. He shut the washing machine door and went to walk away before remembering an incident only a week ago where an innocent looking Troy had left a chocolate bar in his jeans pocket and ended up turning the white's a faint caramel colour. Troy had always left things in his pockets, ever since he was a little boy. His father reminisced to the strange objects he had found lodged in Troy's clothing over the years as he reached into Troy's swimming trunk pocket.

"I knew it" he said, feeling a wrapper that crinkled inside. Usually being accustomed to guess what was in there his mind thought of hard boiled sweets or possibly another chocolate bar, he wondered what it was as he pulled the article from the pocket. Holding it out in the palm of his hand he knew it was neither of these things.

"What?" he said shocked, as his mind flashed to the innocent honest little boy that was his, that image being tarnished now as he held out used condom wrapper.


	5. A pedestal destroyed

**Chapter 5- A pedestal destroyed**

"It was so magical Troy, I wish we could have stayed there all day" Gabriella said.

"Me too" Troy smiled looking at a photo of Gabriella, running his finger down her hair.

"I love you" Gabriella sighed, twirling her hair around her finger. She bit her lips as Troy replied

"Love you too". After hanging up, he lay back on his bed looking to the ceiling blissfully thinking of his sweet Gabriella.

"Troy!" he heard his dad call from the kitchen. Unfamiliar to the tone of voice he heard Troy jumped up and headed down stairs.

Troy's father held his hand out firmly and clenched his fist around the wrapper, sighing. He stood up as Troy came down the stairs. Troy came into the kitchen feeling an uncomfortable air surround him. He looked to his father who gestured for him to sit down. Troy sat thinking 'this only happens when I am in trouble…here we go'.

His father stood in front of him and leant against the counter looking to the ceiling, letting out a big sigh.

"What's up pop?" Troy said seeing an undistinguishable emotion stirring in his eyes.

"Troy, you'd tell me the truth if I asked you right?"

"What?"

"Answer the question Troy" he said impatiently.

"Yes" Troy replied back wearily. Something was clearly annoying his father as a moment of silence lingered around them.

"Troy, have you….I can't believe I am having this conversation, this soon…" he said taking a deep breath "Have you been having sex?"

"What?"

"Have you?" he said, sincerely looking him in the eye.

Troy's heart was beating fast beneath his shirt. What do I say, do I lie or tell the truth.

"No" he blurted out and within seconds of saying, regretted it. He looked to his father who had a disappointed look on his face.

"Okay, then explain this to me" he said holding out the wrapper in his hand. Troy glared for a moment at the wrapper. _"Damn, I must have left in my trunks"_

"I" Troy mumbled.

"How many times?" his father asked sternly.

"Does it matter?"

"How many times?!" he persisted.

"Just the once"

"When?" he continued.

"Today"

"At the beach with Gabriella I presume…"

"Yes, who else?" Troy said defensively.

"Now how do I know you are telling me the truth?" his father retaliated, crossing his arms.

"I am your son, you should believe me!" Troy replied standing up.

"Why? You barefaced lied to me Troy" his father continued.

"I'm sorry" he muttered.

"Sorry? So, are you sorry about this?" Troy's father questioned passing the wrapper to Troy.

"No" he said turning it over in his fingers.

"Pardon?"

"No, I love Gabriella and I am not sorry about it" he continued putting it on the table.

Troy's mobile rang; he grabbed it from his jean pocket to see that it was Gabriella calling him.

"Love, you don't know what love is…did she put you up to this?" he said pointing to the phone.

"No. I suggested it" Troy answered hanging up on the call.

"So _you_ planned it?" he interrupted.

"No"

"You obviously did" he said pointing at the wrapper on the table.

"Well at least we used protection! Would you rather us not?" Troy snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me young man, what your mother say if she had found it? Anyway, you are suggesting that you'll do it again" anger building in his voice. Troy went to open his mouth but was cut off before he could mutter even a letter. "Troy you are only 17 and so is she"

"Well of course we will, I am growing up, you can't stop me and besides…I am 18 next week" Troy said holding his arms out.

"That doesn't make it ok!"

"What age were you?" Troy's father stood in silence looking at the wrapper "See, it doesn't matter" Troy continued "It is always about what is expected of me…well what about what I want…what me and Gabriella want. We did something for us, I thought you understood that it's not all about the future but the now" Troy said walking to the kitchen door that lead to the garden. Before leaving he turned back to look at his father "All that mattered and matters is that we are in love and that we would trust each other with our lives…" Troy's voice was now shaking "I would do anything for her, I would even die for her, if that meant she would be safe…" tear building now building in his eyes Troy stared into his father's " And if that isn't a good enough reason, I guess you just don't understand".

With that Troy went outside and sat on the wall, head in his hands as a tear rolled down his cheek.


	6. Understanding

**Chapter 6 - Understanding**

Troy's father stood in the kitchen. Silent. He looked to the table and sat down, staring at the wrapper. He took it in his hand and threw it to the bin, a rage of anger arising at himself.

"I don't understand?" he muttered under his breath. He put his head into his hands and brought his face up, palms touching as he tapped his fingers against his lips. Looking up, he saw a picture of himself and Troy smiling wildly at him.

"Why does this have to be so hard? Doesn't he understand I just want to protect him; I just want to keep him safe. He's just growing up too fast, I…I." he paused looking up at a photo of Troy and Gabriella. They were stood with Gabriella smiling at the camera as Troy, with his arm around her shoulder, looked softly down to her "I have over reacted. He is growing up, I just have to face the facts…he's not my little boy anymore"

Troy was sat looking to the sky. He thought over what he had just said, his feelings came tumbling out…he felt weak and vulnerable. He had never had an argument like that with his father. He suddenly heard the patio door slide open, he turned to see his father walking out, slowly, quietly. Troy looked him up and down and then turned back to look at the stars that twinkled in the distance. His father came and sat next to him. Nobody spoke as a gentle wind blew past.

"Troy, look…I am sorry" his father said. Troy looked at him, and watched as he continued talking.

"You see, I had forgotten what it is like to be young. Your probably thinking that was when dinosaurs were around but I can assure you that it wasn't that far back"

Troy gave a little snigger.

"You see, there was this girl when I was your age…she was beautiful, had the most amazing smile" he said relishing the memory for a moment "but to cut a long story short we were just like you and Gabriella, we went out for around a year and then we well…you know. And well we loved each other, and like you said all that matters is if you trust and love somebody. Troy, I lost it a bit because I love you son, and it didn't help that you lied to me…"

"Sorry about that" Troy said looking to the floor.

"Just don't do it again, but the point I'm trying to make is that I just want to protect you, make sure _you_ are out of harm's way. I have to give you credit, you are mature enough to be safe…it was just a bit of a shock, you're still my little boy to me, but I have to face the facts, you are growing up"

"Thanks pop. I just love her so much ya know and well…" Troy said turning over his hands.

"I understand, and by the way you know that girl I was telling you about?"

"Hm"

"That was you're mom" he smiled "Troy, I don't mind you growing up but just, be safe, as a favour to you're old man" he said offering his hand.

"Alright" Troy said shaking hands and giving his father a hug "So you don't mind?"

"Yeah I will but, I'll just have to deal with it" he laughed "So, how do you feel?"

"Different I suppose" Troy said leaning back on his hands. Troy's mobile rang again. He looked to his father.

"Go on, I'll be inside" he said going back to the kitchen. He stopped watching Troy as he got his phone from his pocket, blushing.

"Hey" he said standing up "Yeah I'm fine"

Troy's father paused for a moment smiling, letting out a little laugh as Troy walked back and forth, smiling. "That's my boy" he grinned going back to his newspaper.

"How come you hung up earlier?"

"Oh, my dad found the…you know, in my pocket" Troy said putting his hand on the back of his neck.

"Oh, Troy…did you have an argument?" Gabriella said remorsefully.

"Yeah…but its all good now" he reassured, looking to his father who was now sat reading the paper.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Now, would I lie to you?" Troy joked.

"No"

"I love you" he said looking up to the sky.

"I love you more" she said, sighing. Hearing the dial tone, Troy put his phone away and headed back into the house.

"Goodnight" Troy said to his father.

"Night" he replied watching Toy head upstairs once more.


	7. School is back

**Chapter 7 – School is back**

As Troy woke up he lazily turned to the alarm clock and stared at the numbers.

6:30 Troy thought, rubbing his eyes. Grabbing some jeans and a fresh t-shirt Troy got changed and headed down for breakfast.

"Mornin'" he yawned, entering the kitchen.

"Mornin' darling" Troy's mother said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey" he continued to his dad who was now sitting at the kitchen table with a new newspaper. His father glanced up to him, nodded and continued reading the paper.

He sat down next to him and after been given a plate of pancakes, which disappeared pretty fast, Troy grabbed his bag and headed to the car.

Arriving at school seemed like the summer hadn't existed, sure some people had tans, a broken limb or two were seem around the school but everything else remained as it was.

Troy went to his locker and started emptying books from his bag, he paused looking up as he saw Gabriella's figure emerge from the crowds. She looked around lost for a moment before spying him. She ran through the groups of people straight into his arms, giving him a hug.

"So, you okay?" she asked, still held in his arms.

"Yeah" he said smoothing her waist. Gabriella leant in to give him a kiss, their lips touched momentarily before.

"No canoodling in the halls Bolton" Mrs Darbus said, tapping him a little too hard with a ruler. Troy broke away, grabbing his arm.

"Ow" he said as Gabriella giggled going in to kiss him again.

"What team?"

"Wildcats"

"What team?!"

"WILDCATS"

These voices came like a thunderclap around the halls and within seconds the basketball team appeared, Chad sporting a new shirt 'I am not here by choice'.

"Hey, you coming to Basket ball practice?" Chad said, prying Troy away from Gabriella.

"Dad didn't say anything bout it…" Troy said, a surprised look on his face.

"Well, it's this afternoon" Chad continued.

"Fine" Troy smiled.

Basket ball practice came everyday after school. Coach Bolton simply repeated _"Practice makes perfect"_ which the team seemed to swallow except for Troy. He had to practice on the weekends as well, he felt tired, drained and alone. Seeing as Basketball came to domineer all the more over his life, he and Gabriella were drifting further apart. They met up when they could but these times never seemed to last long enough.

One Monday afternoon, he and Gabriella were walking through the empty halls of the school.

"Troy, I just want us to be together, more" she smiled, her arm around his waist.

"Me too, Gab…but you gotta admit. You just can't keep you're hands off me" Troy said cheekily. Gabriella stopped giving him a 'you wish' look. Troy looked up and down the hall and came up closer to Gabriella, she leant against the wall looking up into his eyes "Hey, I can't keep my hands off you though" he whispered. She smirked at him as he moved to kiss her. Just as their lips touched, Gabriella put her hands on each of his cheeks, cupping his chin. Troy slowly closed his eyes but then stopped, as a pin that was on the wall pricked him.

"Ow" he said sucking on his finger.

"Are you ok?" Gabriella asked holding his hand in hers. Troy suddenly stood stationary soon to be followed by Gabriella.

"Good morning Mrs Darbus" they smiled.

"Bolton, Montez" she said nodding suspiciously. As she left the hall Troy turned to Gabriella.

"I'm through with this. I am talking to my dad. We can't secretly meet like this"

"Oh, it was kinda fun" Gabriella pouted. Troy gave her a cheeky smile and a peck on the cheek as he made his way to practice.

"Where have you been Troy?!" his father called from where the team were doing drills.

"Uh" he replied.

"Come on, front and centre" he called blowing the whistle.

As another gruelling basket ball practice came to a close, Troy waited in the locker room, shirtless looking to the ground. His father walked past and then at the realisation that his boy was there came and sat next to him.

"Dad, I know what you are doing" he said throwing his towel to the floor.

"What?" the coach replied.

"You're trying to keep me away from Gabriella" Troy said.

"No I am…" Troy gave him a sarcastic look "Ok, I just want you to focus and" he paused looking to Troy "I'm sorry"

"Just…dad can you lay off a few practices, back to they way they were last year" Troy suggested.

"Alright" he gave in.

"Thanks pop" he said putting a new shirt on and patting him on the back.

"Just work hard" he warned. But by this time Troy had run out of the locker room.

Gabriella sat, waiting for Troy in the gym. She looked at the empty stands and then saw him running up to her. She jumped down to be greeted by his lips on hers.

"I take it all went well" Gabriella said prising her lips from Troy's. He nodded and went in to kiss her once more. Arms draped around each other they continued to kiss unknowing that they were being watched. Troy's father came out of the locker room and saw them. He smiled a little, seeing a bit of himself in Troy. After reminiscing for a minute blew his whistle.

"Montez, Bolton…you're off side" he laughed as they broke apart, alarmed. They both laughed as Troy's father sent them out of the gym.


	8. Prom

**Chapter 8 - Prom**

As the year progressed, Troy and Gabriella remained together…head over heels in love. Now that the pressures of Basketball practice had been lifted from their relationship they enjoyed themselves more. Especially as the days turned into months and Prom night approached.

"I've booked the room" Troy smiled looking to the tux that hung on his wardrobe.

"Great" Gabriella replied holding her phone between her head and shoulder.

"So, what you wearing?" Troy said putting on his socks.

"At the moment or later?" Gabriella replied, smiling.

"Now and later" Troy said playfully.

"Well, I have just come out of the shower so, a towel" she giggled.

"Works for me" Troy replied teasingly "So what about later?"

"I thought it would…I'll leave that to your imagination, let's just say I got something special for you" she continued biting her lip.

"I can't wait"

"So what about you?"

"Just putting my shirt on now and I'll leave later to _your _imagination"

"Alright, see you in 15 minutes"

"Bye"

Dressed and ready to go Troy grabbed his bag and grabbed the car keys.

"I'm off, see ya tomorrow" Troy called. Troy's mother took a picture of him and as he walked out the door, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Urgh" he said wiping the lipstick of his cheek "Love you too mom"

As Troy got into the car a moment of regret passed over him as he waved to parents from the car. He didn't like lying to them but to be with Gabriella was worth it. Giving a false smile, he drove away to Gabriella's house. He turned on the radio as he stopped at an intersection.

"_For a beautiful liar"_ came out of the radio. Troy looked to it hearing Beyonce and Shakira singing. His eyes widened before looking straight ahead, his eyes glancing back to radio and then to the road again. The lights changed and Troy quickly turned the radio off, continually glancing at it as he drove.

As he arrived at Gabriella's house, he knocked on the door. Julia, Mrs Montez opened the door.

"Oh, Troy d'you look so 'ansom" she smiled looking him up and down, her Spanish accent flourishing over her English.

"Thank you Mrs Montez" Troy smiled back.

"Call me Julia" she continued "Gabriella, he is here"

"She 'asn't stopped talking 'bout d'you" she whispered. Troy gave an uneasy smile before looking up to the stairs. His breathing stopped.

Gabriella slowly descended down the stairs in a white prom dress. Her hair tied back as she smiled at Troy, meeting him at the bottom of the stairs

"You look amazing" he whispered kissing her hand.

"D'you two look so cute" Gabriella's mother commented as they looked deep into each others eyes.

"Mama!" Gabriella whined.

"Sorry" she said getting the camera. Gabriella and Troy smiled as she took the picture and then left the house; they were waved off and as soon as they turned the corner let out a deep breath.

"Sorry about that Troy" Gabriella apologised.

"Don't worry 'bout it" he smiled "You look hot by the way" he commented turning the corner, awaiting her reply to his flirtatious tone.

"Not looking so bad yourself" she grinned. Giving each other a coy smile as they pulled up to the school Troy stopped the car and opened the door for her "Thank-you" she said sweetly.

As they walked along the gym wall Gabriella stooped pushing Troy up against the wall giving him a passionate kiss, messing up his hair. Troy taken by surprise simply put his hands on her waist. After a minute or so Gabriella moved backwards and pressed down her dress and carried on walking to the entrance, leaving a stunned Troy leaning against the wall. He stood for a moment, his hair sticking up, looking rather shell shocked whilst watching Gabriella walk away.

"That's just a taster" she smiled, biting her lip "You coming or what" she said her arm outstretched to him. Troy, lost, looking her up and down stood up _"So that's how it's gonna be" _he thought, straightening his hair out and taking Gabriella by the arm.

As they entered the hall, music was blaring and lights were flashing. As everybody was having a good time, Troy and Gabriella quickly grabbed Taylor and Chad "So you guys ok about what is happening?"

"Yeah, you are staying over our houses right" Chad winked.

"Thanks guys" Troy smiled.

"That's alright, you two just can't keep you're hands off each other" Taylor grinned.

"Well" Gabriella said leaning into Troy.

"Come on, lets dance" Taylor continued rolling her eyes slightly.

"Ok, we'll catch you up" Troy said holding Chad back. Gabriella looked at Troy as she was brought away by Taylor.

"What's up man?" Chad said.

"Chad, if I tell you something you gotta promise me you won't breath a word to anybody" Troy said taking a serious tone in his voice.

"Course I won't, what is it?"

Troy whispered into Chad's ear, his mouth dropped.

"You serious man!?" he said, hand rested on Troy's shoulder and eyes wide.

"Yeah, I got it yesterday" Troy said watching Gabriella dancing.

"Ok, man…you gonna tell your folks?"

"Not unless I have to, we'll have to keep it on the down-low for a while I think" Troy replied.

"I'm not sure about this" Chad said.

"It'll be fine, come on let's go find our girls" Troy smiled walking onto the dance floor with Chad.

They stood; looking around everybody was slow dancing. Troy turned around to find Gabriella putting her hand out to him; Chad did the same and found Taylor.

Troy and Gabriella danced their bodies close up to each other. Troy smelt Gabriella's hair as he smoothed down her back. 'At the beginning with you' started playing as Troy looked deep into Gabriella's hazel eyes, they smiled at him. He leant in as their lips joined, her arms coming around his neck. "We should get going now, if we wanna get there" Troy said taking Gabriella by the hands as they broke apart. She smiled nodding as Sharpay stood on stage.

"Ahem, I would now like to announce prom king and queen…." She said opening an envelop "And the winners are Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez"

Troy and Gabriella stood shocked for a moment before being brought on stage.

"I don't really know what to say except…" Troy smiled "thanks…"

"And go wildcats!" Gabriella grinned. The seniors gave a roar of applause as Gabriella and Troy were crowned and had their picture taken. Once the music started back up they quickly made their way off stage, out of the gymnasium and headed for the car.

"Lets roll" Troy joked, putting on a pair of aviators before leaning in to kiss a giggling Gabriella and reversing out of the school car park.

It was 12 at night, prom had finished an hour ago. Troy's father sat at the phone.

"Mrs. Montez, hi it's Jack…Mr. Bolton, Troy's father"

"Oh, hello, yes this is Julia" she replied.

"I was just wondering if Troy had dropped Gabriella from Prom and headed over to Chad's house yet." Troy's father questioned.

"No, Gabriella said she was staying with Taylor…she took her things with her. As for Troy, I haven't seen his since he picked her up" she answered confusedly.

"It was just that Troy said he was staying over Chad's I called but he wasn't there"

"Oh, I don't know then…I'll call Taylor's mother and see if Gabriella knows"

"Thank you"

Mr. Bolton put the phone down and paced the hallway. He looked to a photo of Troy that hung on the wall. "You said you wouldn't lie" he sneered at the photograph. Suddenly a thought sprouted in his head. "He wouldn't" Troy's father said running to the phone, he called Troy's mobile operator.

"Yeah?"

"Hello, I was just wondering what numbers were called from 0784 882 012 from 6:30 to 7:30"

"Please hold sir"

Troy's father tapped his foot impatiently. As some music came through the phone. After a few minutes of Bach's first symphony, the operator returned to the phone "0764 223 541 at 6:55"Troy's father thought for a moment, that was his Gabriella's number "Oh, and a with-held number was called at 7" the woman said.

"Can you give me an address" Troy's father continued, his fears being slowly confirmed.

"No, but I can give you an area" she replied "Arizona, Wilcox, Park Avenue"

"Arizona? What is the area?"

"Oh, Motels I think, about 50 along this big stretch of road"

"Oh"

"Yes and then 0764 223 541 was called again at 7:15"

"Thank-you"

"Shit" Troy's father said slamming the phone down and hitting the wall with his fist. The picture of Troy fell to the ground, smashing against the wooden floor. Troy's father grimaced and turned back to the phone as it rang again.

"Hello?" he said agitated.

"Oh, it's Julia"

"Hi."

"I called Taylor's mother but she said she had heard nothing of Gabriella staying over"

"Julia, I have called Troy's phone operator. They said that there had been a call to Arizona, to some form of motel and to Gabriella"

"You don't think they have…" Julia said a worried tone in her voice.

"I don't know" Jack replied, lying. He was positive, 99 positive that Troy and Gabriella had gone to a motel for the night. He heard Julia on the phone, crying.

"Julia, you wait there, Lucy and I will pick you up and we _will_ find them" he reassured.

"Ok" she replied putting the phone down.

"Lucy!" Jack called to his wife "Get in the car, it's Troy" he looked to the photo that lay on the floor, a tear built in his eye as he grabbed the car keys and headed for the car.

Troy carried Gabriella in his arms as they entered room 165, kicking their bags through the door. It was a simple room with a window, wardrobe, bathroom, mirror, two bedside cabinets-one with a cream lamp and an alarm clock- which stood on either side of a double bed. She kicked off her shoes as he set her back down onto the ground. A lustful look flashed in her eyes as she and Troy stood, her arms around him as they turned to the bed. Troy went in to kiss and as their lips touched Troy's tux jacket fell to the floor. Breaking apart from him, Gabriella grabbed the jacket.

"I'll be out in a minute" she said going to the bathroom door. After poking her head round the door frame giving him a bashful smile as her eyes drifted over Troy, she pulled a lock of hair back holding his jacket by a finger "You get ready" she continued playfully.

Troy eyed her up and down, the lust in his eyes becoming greater as he nodded, watching her disappear behind the door.

In a rush Troy took his clothes off until he remained in his boxers, looking into the mirror for a moment Troy removed his crown and ruffled his hair sitting on the bed. He picked up a little velvet box from his trouser pocket and placed it on the bedside cabinet. Resting himself against the head board, he watched the bathroom door eagerly. _What is Gabriella up to in there?_ He pondered studying the wooden door that hid her from view.

As Gabriella shut the bathroom door behind her she leant against it, sliding down slightly before seeing herself in the mirror. Turning on the light she got up and removed her prom dress, taking care to hang it carefully on the door. After doing so she retrieved Troy's jacket and wore it over her underwear, it came over her like a dress, halfway down her thigh. Gabriella brought the lapel to her nose and smelt it; she could taste the peppermint and aftershave aroma that was Troy, lingering on the soft black fabric. She looked up to the mirror and undid her hair letting the rest of her raven black locks fall onto her shoulders, removing her crown. Pressing the jacket down with both hands she gave herself one last look before slowly turning the door knob of the bathroom door open.

Troy became alert as the door slowly opened. Gabriella kept herself from view and lifted one hand up and down in the air. Troy smirked a little rubbing his thumb over his lips as Gabriella kicked out her leg and brought it away from Troy's view. His smile was wide as he thought of Gabriella, eagerly awaiting her appearance. Slowly coming out of the bathroom, Gabriella looked to Troy, studying his body as she walked over toward the bed, hands holding on to the lapels of his jacket.

"You look nice" Troy smiled biting his lip. He really thought she looked stunning as her hazel eyes glanced over at him. Gabriella simply grinned as she walked around the bed, until she came up next to him. She gently removed the jacket, revealing her black lace underwear and threw it at Troy who, with his mouth slightly open, caught it dazed and not averting his eyes. He dropped the jacket without a sound until it hit the floor.

"You look _really_ nice" he said, still sitting in awe. Gabriella giggled flicking her hair back "You've seen it all before. Don't look so surprised" she continued winking at him. Troy smirked, his eyes wandering over her curves. He loved it when she acted like this.

"Yeah but not like this" he grinned as she knelt over him on the bed.

"Are you impressed Mr. Bolton?" she said playfully. A moment of silence passed as they held back their lust.

"Come here you" Troy said bringing Gabriella quickly toward him. They kissed passionately as Gabriella pushed Troy against the headboard.

"You -_kiss-_ are -_kiss-_ so -_kiss-_ so -_kiss-_ mmm -_kiss-_ " Gabriella whispered losing track of what she was saying. Troy, now running one hand through Gabriella's hair put the other on her bum and forcefully pushing her pelvis onto his. She was now running her hand down Troy's chest as he cupped hers. His other hand still firmly where it was, squeezing her. They fell to the side as Troy came ontop of her. He held his shoulders up catching his breath as Gabriella clasped her arms around his neck. Troy looked to her chest that was rising up and down with her avid breathing. Slowly letting himself down on Gabriella, his hand smoothed up the back of her leg they both caressed each other's skin. A few giggles coming from Gabriella as he kissed her neck along the way.

Troy's mobile rang but its call was ignored as Gabriella kicked it from the bedside cabinet and it fell silent onto the floor, the lamp fell to its side as she retracted her leg back to wrap it around Troy's.

"I love you so much Gabriella" Troy said, his eyes looking seriously to her but also reflecting the lust that formed inside him, this was made more pronounced by a smile grew across his face.

"I love you too" she said, her eyes sparkling.

"That's the thing you see -_kiss-_ Gabi -_kiss-_ I want us to be like this -_kiss-_ all the time and I was wondering if you would -_kiss-_ …" Troy stopped kissing Gabriella and looked into her eyes, he paused for a moment brushing one of Gabriella's locks from her face "like to marry me" Troy smiled.

"What?" she said taken back.

"Would you?" he said leaning over to the bedside cabinet grabbing a velvet box. Troy smiled opening the box to reveal a silver ring with a small diamond in the centre.

"Yes, Troy" she said a tear building in her eye "Yes"

He took the ring from its casing and placed it on her finger. Shakily she looked at it for a moment before returning to kiss him. As passion ensued they consummated their love for each other…

Restfully, they lay under the sheets breathing slowly. Troy had Gabriella lying in his arms as he wiped perspiration from his brow.

"Well, that was…phew…wow" he said rubbing Gabriella's arm. She agreed snuggling up to him as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you" she whispered falling asleep as Troy looked up to the ceiling.

"I love you all the more" he replied slowly drifting into unconsciousness.


	9. Discovered

**Chapter 9 - Discovered**

As light broke through the drawn curtains of room 165, Troy and Gabriella slept soundly as the alarm clock turned to 10 am.

Troy hazily opened his eyes, readjusting to the light as he panned the room that was seemingly tidy except for the bed, whose sheets were not long ago pressed and flat against the mattress now lay in disarray, crumpled, draping over Troy and Gabriella's bodies whilst the pillows and bed spread remained in a heap along with some articles of underwear to Troy's side. As he looked down to Gabriella he sat up as softly as possible whilst her arms remained draped over him. Twirling a piece of her hair around his finger, she slept delicately. Watching her breath Troy gave a sigh and ran his hand through his own hair before stretching his arms out letting out a silent yawn.

Lazily looking to the clock he pondered in the tranquil ambience whether to stay watching his girl or get dressed. He lifted up the knocked over lamp, straitening the shade and removing the bra that was on of it grinning as he turned back to Gabriella. Then raising her left hand gently gazing at her ring that she had accepted from him only hours ago, he let it glisten and glitter as it trapped the morning sun. Troy couldn't believe that they were engaged, it was like a dream that continued as he woke up. He smiled looking back to the moment and then smoothed his hand over her olive cheek. She stirred a little batting her eyelids opened as she awakened to the feel of Troy's chest against her face. She took a deep breath through her nose, gently rubbing it against his silky skin. Gabriella took in the smell as she adjusted to the gentle light peering in through the curtains, then smiling kissed Troy's fingertips that rested lightly on her cheek. Troy's mobile rung once again but it rang in an unknown location, lost in the previous night's clutter of pillows and sheets.

Raising her hazel eyes she saw Troy watching over her, that electric blue she loved aluminated all the more in his eyes as their gazes joined. He gave her an affectionate smile as her lips once again, lightly kissed his fingertips. Leaning down to her their lips joined in the morning glow.

"Morning" Troy grinned.

"Morning" she smiled.

They sat looking at each other for a moment smiling before Troy went to get out of bed.

"I'm gonna freshen up, I'll be out in a sec" he said grabbing his bag.

"Don't you be gone too long" she replied. He smiled at her but then turned to go into the bathroom.

Undressed, Troy got into the shower and started washing.

Gabriella waited for a few moments and unable to bear it any longer went in after Troy. Steam filled the bathroom as Gabriella entered. She could her Troy singing "We're soaring" and gave a silent giggle. Composing herself she undressed and went into the shower behind him.

Covered in soap Troy was singing as Gabriella drew closer, becoming wet from the shower head. She studied his sculpted body as water fell down his back.

She put the palm of her hand on his shoulder, making Troy turn around quickly. He gave a thankful breath that it was Gabriella, smiling at her. She kissed him delicately on the lips and as they broke away Troy flicked a bit of soap bubble onto her nose. She gave a little gasp picking up a big blob of bubbles from the top of Troy's head and flung it in his face.

"Hey" he said blowing bubbles from his mouth. She giggled grabbing the loofa and furiously rubbed it to make more bubbles. Before she had the chance to get him with the bubbles, Troy took her by the hands and pressed them against the tiled shower wall. He kissed her passionately against it, the water falling over them.

After a few minutes, both covered in bubbles and then rinsing them off, they exited the shower giggling as they put on their towels. Troy opened the bathroom door giving Gabriella light kisses on her lips as she did the same, they fell on to the bed and became lost in each other's kisses leaning against the head board. Both opening their eyes as their lips parted, they looked to the main door as it flung open. Somewhat shocked Gabriella pulled up the sheets over herself and Troy, he put his arm protectively around her. The sunlight shone brightly as a figure stood in the doorway, a phone in its hand which dropped to the floor. Troy and Gabriella squinted trying to figure out who this mysterious presence was as two more joined it. As the other two blocked the sun partially, it became clear who stood in the doorway…

…Troy's parents and Gabriella's mother.


	10. Explanation?

**Chapter 10- Explanation?**

"Gabriella?" her mother said bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Troy?" his mother said a tear running down her cheek as Troy's father stood, glaring at him. Troy and Gabriella looked to each other and back to the parents.

"We have been looking for you all night; we have driven all the way down the streets searching. I wouldn't believe this is what you were doing…until now" Troy's mother gasped, tears running down her cheek. Troy looked to his father who gave him a stern look back.

"How could you Gabriella?" Julia said, standing stationary.

"Come on, we are taking you home, both of you…now" Lucy said looking to her little boy and then turning to the door bringing her arm around Julia "We will be waiting outside" she continued closing the door behind them. Troy and Gabriella looked to each other. Gabriella was breathing heavily, tears falling down her cheeks as Troy breathed heavily and shakily.

"Troy?" she said lost.

"It'll be ok, don't you worry babe" he reassured smoothing her arm with his hand as they embraced in the silence.

Troy and Gabriella got out of bed and dressed in silence, joining hands as they left the room. They were taken to the van and sat in the back of the car. Jack joined the truck onto the back and got in to the van. The pair sat as their parents turned to them.

"Why?" Gabriella's mother said going to smooth her face but stopped retracting her hand.

"We are in love" Gabriella replied tears running once again as she held tightly onto Troy's hand. She dismissed this comment as tears fell. Troy's mother looked at him.

"Troy, why did you lie to us?"

"Why do you think" he replied.

"You are my little boy…how could you" she said tears running down her cheeks.

"I am not you little boy, mother"

Troy looked to his father who stared at him from the mirror. _"Why wasn't he speaking?" _Troy pondered before thinking _"I know what will make him speak"_

"There is something we need to tell you" Troy said, touching Gabriella's ring. She looked to him.

"Gabriella and I are engaged" he said.

"What?"

"I asked her last night and she said yes"

"What!" Troy's father shouted "This is it Troy, I am through with these stupid games you have been playing. You are both only 17"

"18 and 17" Troy snarled back.

"Don't you take that tone with me" he warned.

"What tone, you said that to me last time, you said it was ok…"Troy argued.

"What?!" Lucy turned Jack. Troy's father sat speechless.

"You never said to me that you were getting engaged!" Jack retaliated.

"Not that, I hadn't told anybody. I was talking about…oh, so you didn't tell mom then?" Troy said looking to his mother's surprised face.

"Tell me what?" she glared at Jack. Troy took a deep breath looking to his mother, who had now turned to him in despair "Troy tell me" she said taking his hand.

Gabriella looked to first Troy's mother then Troy. The same blue that sparkled in his eyes ran through hers, she could tell they were connected some how, Troy had always seemed closer to his father but seeing them now, like this, made her believe otherwise. A tear trickled down her cheek as she looked to her own mother who had turned her view from her to a Troy. Her own hand was in Troy's as the car suddenly started to become smaller and smaller, the air harder to breath in.

"This wasn't our first time!" Gabriella blurted out. Troy, with his now found amazement that Gabriella had the courage to say what he couldn't. Gabriella looked to Troy who gave her a nod of encouragement.

Silence fell in the car. Lucy gave Jack a stare of daggers, he had lied to her. Julia simply sat.

"How long has this been going on?" she said looking to Troy "No, don't tell me. I want us to talk about this at home" she said turning back around in her seat "Start driving Jack" she said, her voice quivering.

Troy looked to Gabriella who was shaking a little as the car began to move.

"Don't you worry, we'll get through this. I'm here for you" he whispered gently into her ear whilst putting his arm around her shoulder. Gabriella snuggled up to him, feeling his chest moving under his blue shirt. She wiped away a tear and put her arm around Troy as he gave her an affectionate peck on the head.

Troy and Gabriella slowly drifted off to sleep at the border between Arizona and New Mexico. Their mother's watched them as Troy and Gabriella slept in each other's arms.

"What are we going to do?" Julia whispered to Lucy.

"I…don't know, look at them they will hate us if we keep them apart and what will that do but push them away from us" she said putting a blanket over them.

"I think we should talk to zem, quietly" Julia pondered looking to Gabriella's ring. Jack continued driving silently "We are not meant to act like their friends" Jack commented "I made that mistake before with Troy"

"Jack, what was Troy talking about?" Lucy questioned a stern tone in her voice.

"Well. You know that day at the beach"

"Yes, after ze sleep over?" Julia said.

"Yes. Well, I was doing the laundry and I found a…" he looked to Troy and back to the road "condom wrapper. I asked Troy about it and we had a big argument. Later on I talked to him about it, trying to be his friend rather than his father. I wasn't thinking, I've tried to keep them apart, you know…more basketball practices for Troy but he caught on…I've regretted it ever since" he said.

"Jack, why didn't you tell me?" Lucy remarked, hurt at her husbands dishonesty.

"Luce, he is very serious about Gabriella, he even said…" he looked to Troy who slept soundly nuzzling into Gabriella's black locks "he said he would even die for her if it meant she was safe, that's how strong his feelings are. I didn't know what to do let alone say. He is in love with her…" Jack continued, his voice hushed.

"Zey do not know what love is" Julia commented.

"That is what I said. But he got angry. I didn't tell you Luce 'cos I didn't want to cause an argument between ya. You're so close" Jack said, turning the corner.

"I understand." She replied putting her hand on his shoulder "What has Gabriella said about him?" she turned to Julia.

"Well, I was asking 'er the other day about Troy. She said that 'Yo lo amo' which means she loves him. I though it was just how teenagers are but now I know that she really do love him…" she said looking at her daughter who had her arms wrapped around Troy.

"We are going to have to keep our cool, and try to be understanding …keep as a group" Lucy said shakily looking out the window to find that they had arrived at her house "Troy" she said, shaking his shoulder.

" Gabriella" Julia whispered, doing the same to her. They pair woke up in each other's arms, and remembering where they were exited the car and entered Troy's house after the parents.

Troy and Gabriella sat on one sofa, next to each other on the opposite side of the coffee table at which all three parents sat. Troy's living room was a tidy room. With two sofas adjacent to each other, either side of the glass coffee table. The room was usually so full of life, with wildcats lounging around watching the game or playing twister. As Gabriella sat down she felt as if the room was dark and dull, lifeless or was that the look on her mother's face. Gabriella had her hand joined to Troy's since they had left the motel in Arizona; their hands still firmly clung together as she had no intention of letting go now as Mrs Bolton began.

"Troy, Gabriella. We are going to talk to you like mature adults. So, we will be patient with you if you are patient with us" she said looking into both their eyes. The pair nodded as did all the parents.

"Now, as you can imagine. We were very upset to not know where you were. God knows what could have happened. And not only that upset us… but the fact you lied bringing Chad and Taylor into this" she said her mind flashing to the past few hours she had spent searching for her boy.

"We are very sorry" Gabriella said.

"We weren't thinking we just…wanted to be together" Troy added, smoothing over Gabriella's hand. A chill ran down Gabriella's spine. The touch of Troy's skin on hers always had this effect.

"Ok. Now that that is out of the way…how long has this been going on?" Lucy continued as Julia and Jack sat in silence. Troy looked to his mother. Could he tell her that they had been doing this since the summer? Jack spotted the thought behind Troy's eyes.

"Tell her the truth Troy, you won't be in trouble" Jack said "Or you Gabriella"

"We have been sleeping together since the end of the summer" Troy said letting out a breath, looking directly at his mother. He could see his mother's heart breaking in her face, crumbling as she struggled to keep back the tears looking at him and Gabriella. His mother nodded. She couldn't believe that these words were coming from Troy's mouth let alone this situation even happening. Julia stared at Gabriella, she felt betrayed…humiliated but as her little girl looked up to her, Julia's eyes softened.

"Ok" Troy's mother continued shakily. She took a deep breath closing her eyes "And…have you been…have you used…protection?" she asked looking at them. Troy and Gabriella nodded.

"At least d'ey 'ave been safe about it" Julia commented.

"Have you …in either of our houses?" Lucy said, her hands together.

"Yes" Troy said un-hesitantly. Lucy brought her hands to her mouth tapping her fingers against her pink lips.

"Where?" she continued, now feeling that Troy was being straight with her. At this time Troy quickly looked to Gabriella.

"In my room" he said, memories of a few weeks ago flashing though his mind. Troy's mother felt her heart sink. To think that this had happened in her home, where she came to check on Troy each night, where she'd give him a secretive kiss on the forehead before going to sleep herself, for so many years.

"Right…." she replied, her voice strangled by her emotions "Now, explain to us about this…engagement" she said, voice struggling to get the words out. Troy said looked to Gabriella and the engagement ring, then back to the parents "I love Gabriella …I feel like that Gabriella is the one, and she feels the same as when I asked her last night to marry me…she said yes" Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"I feel the same way about Troy, I love him" she said, a reassuring look radiated from Troy's eyes as she said this. Lucy watched them speaking as did Julia and Jack.

"But d'you are so young, so much more to do…"

"You see Troy. We know what it is like to be teenagers honey, your hormones are…"Lucy began to be interrupted by Troy.

"Mom, before you say that we are teenagers and next week we won't be together you are wrong. And it is not just a physical attraction, I love Gabriella for everything about her. And I am sure she feels the same about me" Troy said. Gabriella gave him a nod as he continued.

"We are not little kids anymore, mom." He looked to his mother who had tears streaming down her cheeks "Look, ma. I am growing up. I'm off to uni next year and so is Gabriella..." he said, looking into her eyes. Lucy gave a nod, excepting a tissue from Troy. Jack watched Troy, as if studying his actions.

"Yes, and I turn 18 in two weeks mama, I am going to…marry Troy. Regardless" Gabriella added. Julia looked to Gabriella and nodded. A moment of silence came over the living room. Lucy and Julia stood up and came and sat either side of Gabriella and Troy.

"We just don't want lose you" Lucy said, smiling at Julia. Both mothers leant in giving their children's hugs. Troy looked to his father who sat watching. Moving away from his mother he stood up and offered his hand to him.

"Pop, we okay?" he said. Jack looked him in the eye, stood up and gave Troy a hug.

"I'm sorry son" he replied.

It felt as if a large weight had been lifted. The atmosphere had become light and airy as Troy and Gabriella stood under the porch.

"See, I told you it'd be ok" he said smoothing over her face. Gabriella gave a smile as she twirled her ring on her finger. Troy watched her and lifter her chin up with his finger.

"I will always love you Gab, you know that right?"

She nodded "Me too"

A smile grew on Troy's face as she said this. Gabriella took a step closer to him, they looked into each other's eyes and gently brought their lips together at first but it soon turned to a passion filled kiss. They suddenly broke away as Julia opened the front door.

"Come on Gabriella, we got to go" she smiled weakly. Nodding at Troy as she walked past him, Gabriella's hand in hers.

"I love you" he mouthed as Gabriella moved away.

"I love you too" she mouthed back, coming onto the pavement and disappearing from view.

Troy leant against the front door for a moment and walked into the house. He peered into the living room where his mother sat on the sofa, looking at the coffee table.

"Ma, you okay?" Troy asked.

"Fine" she said not averting her eyes "I just need some time Troy" she continued. Somewhat scorned Troy turned around and ran up to his room, his footsteps echoing into the silent wake of the house.


	11. News travells fast

**Chapter 11- News travels fast**

The halls of East high buzzed as Troy made his way to his locker. News had travelled fast of him and Gabriella. He opened his locker silently and looked to his books.

"Troy!" Chad said patting him on the shoulder "Hey, you ok? She said yes didn't she?" he smiled.

"Yeah" Troy grinned half heartedly.

"What's the matter man?" Chad asked.

"Dunno, I'm so happy…well it's just our parents found us" Troy said his voice coming to a whisper.

"Shit" Chad said.

"Yeah, exactly" Troy said slamming his locker shut. "Mom hasn't talked to me since Saturday and Pop has been off with me. She found out about the beach" Troy said remorsefully.

"Well it was a bit of a bombshell you dropped" Chad sarcastically replied "Have you seen Gabriella yet?"

"Not since Saturday, not even…a phone call" he said checking his phone, he had been doing this repeatedly over the weekend. Each time he looked, his depression grew.

"It's probably her mom; you know keeping a close eye"

"You're right"

"Anyway, cheer up, you are gonna marry Gabriella and life is good" he smiled "You know you left half the cheerleaders in tears when they found out that Troy Bolton, was taken. You're a heart breaker" Chad patted Troy on the shoulder keeping a straight face before bursting into peels of laughter as did Troy. Looking up, Troy saw a familiar face appear amongst the crowds.

"Gabriella!" he called, dumping his books in Chad's arms and running to her.

Gabriella meandered aimlessly through the halls. She felt as if everybody was watching her, especially the girls who seemed to be giving her daggers as she passed. Looking up she saw Troy running toward her. A smile broadened across her face as she ran into Troy's arms.

"Troy" she said, leaning up against him. His arms around her Troy felt as if he was complete again as did Gabriella who gave him a tight squeeze.

"Missed 'ya" Troy said running his hand down her cheek.

"Me too" she replied. They looked into each other's eyes until BRING. The bell went. As if suddenly woken up they moved past each other. Chad joined Troy at one end of the hall as Gabriella walked to the other end. He gave her a wave before Chad pulled him toward the locker room; she smiled and turned to go to the science lab.


	12. The naughty list

**Chapter 12 – The naughty list**

Troy pulled Gabriella into the room, she giggled as they fell onto the sofa. He gave her a tender kiss as she curled herself around him their lips parting for a moment they gazed fondly at one another. It was now Christmas, school was over and the holidays had just begun, Troy and Gabriella had decided to spend as much time with together as possible, no matter how awkward their parents may have seemed, or how difficult it would be to get a few hours alone…they would spend Christmas happily. The 3 week countdown had started and Troy was wondering what he could get Gabriella.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Troy asked, his hands rested on Gabriella's waist.

"Just you, holding me close Troy" she smiled into his sparkling blue eyes "What about you?" she continued. Troy bit his lip for a moment thinking, he saw Gabriella looking at him from the corner of his eye. Resting his forehead against Gabriella's "That'll work for me" he grinned before leaning in to kiss her. Troy's hand moved lower and squeezed Gabriella on the bum. She smiled as they kissed before breaking her lips away "Troy!" she squealed.

"What?" he said lifting his hands into the air.

"You're gonna end up in the naughty list for that one" she continued to smile, tapping him on the nose.

"Does that mean that I won't get my present?" he smirked, eyeing her up and down. Gabriella's eyes followed his and then met. She pressed herself into him and gave Troy a deep kiss, mimicking his movements but giving him a larger squeeze on the bum.

"So that's how its gonna be, huh?" Troy said as Gabriella's nose pressed onto his own.

"Who said I wasn't on the naughty list too?" she said playfully pushing him flat onto the sofa. As Gabriella leant over him Troy gave her a wild look in the eyes. Biting her lip as he his hands wandered onto her waist.

-CLICK-

Troy sprung up and grabbed the TV remote, flicking a Christmas program on. Gabriella looked at him confusedly as he put his arm around her shoulder. With that Troy's mother walked in with a bag of Christmas decorations.

"Hi" she said walking past and giving Troy a peck on the head. She seemed flustered with the cold December day giving her a rosy pink tint. She took off her coat, balancing the decorations on her knee and headed into the kitchen "You won't believe how cold it is" she called from the kitchen. Gabriella who had been watching nervously as Troy's mother went into the kitchen was reminded Troy was still sat next to her as his thumb brushed up and down her shoulder. She gave him a 'that was a close one' look as her mind wandered back to the last few weeks.

_These situations had been happening a lot lately, the first few had embarrassing consequences but since then Troy had seemed to get a 6__th__ sense about people bursting in on them. Gabriella wished that they could be together with out constant interruptions; they were engaged and were going to get married. Weren't they entitled to some alone time without supervision?_

Troy simply gave her an apologetic smile in return before leaning in to kiss her. Just as their lips touched Troy quickly retracted backwards looking at the TV, Troy's mother had re-entered the room.

"I am gonna have to pop over to the store and get the Christmas shop so, I'll see ya in about 3 hours Troy. You're father is meeting me there so he won't be back…you ok to get home Gabriella?" she said picking up her coat again.

"Yes thank you" Gabriella smiled sweetly. Lucy nodded giving Troy another kiss on the head before rushing back out the house. Troy got up and watched his mother pull out the driveway drive away from the window. He turned back to Gabriella and landed next to her on the sofa, placing his arms back around her.

"Do you reckon 3 hours is long enough?" he grinned cheekily, his eyes drifted over her body once more.

"Sure is" Gabriella replied as Troy leant in to give her a kiss, before their lips touched Gabriella ducked out of the way and jumped over the sofa. Troy fell flat faced onto the cushions and then pulled himself back up.

"You're gonna have to do better than that" Gabriella teased throwing her top at him, Troy still had a cheeky smile plastered across his face as the top landed on his head. With that Gabriella darted upstairs, giggling.

Troy immediately pulled the top from his face to find that Gabriella had disappeared, he sat looking around the room before hearing footsteps upstairs. In a rush he hurdled over the sofa, falling onto the floor and followed up after Gabriella.

He looked down either side of the landing, searching desperately for her. Soon spying a pair of jeans outside his bedroom door he darted in to see Gabriella leaning against his wardrobe. Her silhouette was slender in the dimly lit room as the afternoon sun peeped in through the slats of the blinds. Somewhat blinded to all else Troy dropped Gabriella's top onto the carpeted floor and ran to her. He pushed Gabriella up against the wardrobe door as he kissed her hard on the lips as she hung her arms around him, their tongues intertwined. Gabriella suddenly pushed Troy off her and onto the bed. He sat stunned for a moment as she pulled his T-shirt off, discarding it on to the floor. Gabriella came around the bed, behind Troy, turned on the radio and lay next to him. Troy's eyes followed her all the way around until he was forced to physically turn himself around to see her. Christina Aguilera's voice suddenly rang through the room. _Voulu vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?_Gabriella raised her eyebrows smiling, within seconds Troy came on top of her, kissing Gabriella over and over as she did to him. As passion ensued …

_That was Lady Marmalade, now we have Xtina's 2004 hit, things are gonna get a bit dirty now… "Gonna get naughty, sweat dripping over my body wanna get dirty it's about time for my arrival"_

She sang into the silence of the room until the radio fell to the floor as Troy and Gabriella _s_uccumbed to their lust.

Troy lay on top of Gabriella, as they breathed heavily. Their lips kissed firmly before breaking apart for breath. They giggled as their nose rubbed against the other's , basking in the quiet. Gabriella brought her hand in front of her as she fiddled with her ring. She could see it sparkle in Troy's eyes like the first snowflakes of winter against a pale blue sky.

"I love you Troy" she whispered.

"Forever and ever?" he smiled lost in the hazel pools that were her eyes.

"Forever and ever" she smiled as she kissed him once more.


	13. Christmas Day

**Chapter 13 – Christmas day**

With their secret union whilst Troy's parents were out, Troy and Gabriella felt happy and safe. They felt as though the world was theirs for the taking. Enjoying a snow blanketed Christmas together with their families happiness buzzed through Troy's house. The parents were sat in the kitchen, laughing as Troy and Gabriella sat under the haze of the Christmas tree, its gold and red shone brightly against its green foliage. The baubles hung loosely from it, overhanging the parcels that rested in its shadow below.

"Go on open it" Troy smiled.

"You shouldn't have" Gabriella said giving him a peck on the cheek. Slightly blushing Troy watched as Gabriella opened her parcel. From the folds of azure silk a silver bracelet emerged. Like a star in the night sky it glinted and glistened against its packaging. Troy placed it on Gabriella's wrist as she smiled. Giving him a peck on the lips Troy dropped the box from his hand and brought his arms around Gabriella's middle. As they kissed Gabriella went for her jean pocket but Troy had already got there.

"You shouldn't have" Troy said as he held the parcel in his hand.

"We're even now" she replied as Troy opened the box. A chain shone silver as Gabriella picked it up and put it on Troy. He fingered it in for a moment before looking to Gabriella.

"Thanks" he smiled producing a piece of mistle-toe.

"You didn't need that before" Gabriella grinned giving him a deep and loving kiss. As he broke away she looked forlornly at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, spotting the troubled glint in Gabriella's eyes.

Gabriella had been mulling over things in her mind. Things that she couldn't tell Troy, things that could change everything between them, she had been biding her time the few weeks passed. She wanted to tell him straight away but anxiety kicked in.

"Tell him, see what he says…You can't…You're right, he'd dump you like yesterday's trash….no, he'd understand forever and ever remember?...that was you not him…he asked me… doesn't mean he does... yes it does…whatever are you gonna lie to him now or blurt it out?"

Gabriella shook her head trying to hear her own voice but it was silent in her mind. Troy knew something was up, he had a feeling, he just knew. Looking at his clearly upset Gabriella, took her by the hand.

"Come on, we'll talk outside" he said. Gabriella nodded a tear falling from her eye as she grabbed her coat. Troy picked up his own as he followed her into the cold.

Gabriella sat in her fur rimed coat on the porch swing soon to be followed by Troy. She could feel herself shaking but it wasn't the cold that made Gabriella tremble so, it was the prospect of telling Troy her secret. Troy could see her breath forming into frost in the air before him. He saw another tear drop before sitting next to her.

"Now, are you gonna tell me what it is up?" he said taking her hands in his own. Gabriella sat looking to the snow.

"Come on Gab. You can tell me…you know that right?" he said, bringing her face gently upwards. His heart quivered a little as he wiped a falling tear from her cheek.

"Troy…I can't…I just can't" she said looking into his crystal blue eyes. Those eyes always made her feel safe, loved…but now showed the scorn that she'd caused; it was as if the crystals that made them had been shattered.

"Please, Gabriella…can't you trust me?" he said desperately. She looked, frozen into the warmth that radiated from him "Whatever it is, I'll understand. If there is something you need to do, I'll support you" he continued rubbing his hands over hers. Gabriella took a deep breath, hoping for a gust of courage to blow over her. To her disappointment, she inhaled was what seemed frozen shards of ice, shards that cut her throat.

"I…I'm…I'm pregnant" she said tears tumbling. Troy sat as if still awaiting the words to reach him. He was stunned for a moment. Taking the information in as he sat dumbly as if it hadn't registered. Troy looked to Gabriella's stomach, to think part of him was in her, his child was there in front of him and he hadn't known until now. He reached out his hand

"Troy I'm gonna have an abortion" Gabriella said quietly. Troy's hand suspended in motion, frozen as his fingertips hung inches from Gabriella's stomach, from his child. Troy's eyes darted upwards, distressed as his heart sunk.

"What?" he whimpered. Gabriella put his hand back on his lap.

"Troy…I have to" she continued holding it still.

"Why? No…" he said placing other hand on Gabriella's "We can make this work Gab, we are gonna get married, we will be a family" Troy rushed, lost in his own rationalisations.

"Troy, it makes me so happy that I have a part of you in me" she said rubbing over her stomach. A smile grew over Troy's face "But, it's all happening to fast. I want to go to university, get a job and a baby…it wouldn't be fair"

A tear fell from Troy's eye and landed onto the frozen ground, burning against the ice. Troy could fell his cheeks becoming red "Fair for who Gab? It's my child too!...Our child"

"I hoped you would understand…we could have a child later in life, when we both have jobs, have a home, are married…when we are _both_ ready" she said disregarding the anger building in Troy's voice. Disdainfully Troy turned his head away from Gabriella "Oh Troy, please understand." she begged, latching her hand onto his arm.

"Just leave me alone Gabriella. If you would kill our child then you might as well kill a part of me too. I can't be with somebody who could do that, who could be so selfish…I just can't" he said, shrugging her off. He walked over to the porch steps and sat down. Gabriella felt her heart break in two as she stood up and walked over to Troy.

"Who is being selfish Troy? I thought you were better than this, I thought you loved me"

"Same here Gab. Same here" he replied looking outwards, away from her. Gabriella felt tears burning down her face she looked to her ring. She ripped it off her finger, along with her bracelet and placed it on the step next to him. "I'm going on New Years Eve, you can't stop me Troy…this is my life too" she cried, looking at him one last time before running away, out of sight. The anger and sadness that lingered in her voice also hung in the air around Troy. He sat, watching Gabriella disappear from view before holding his head in his hands. The icy wind whipped as Troy ran his hand through his hair and letting out a breath, he turned to get up but saw the bracelet and ring sitting coldly, silently. Troy suddenly feeling the blood rush back to his face adjoined to the anger and resent he felt, picked them up and stormed into the house.

Troy ripped off his coat and hung it on the banister, enraged mood taking over his body . He went to make his way upstairs but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where is Gab Troy?" his mother said as he turned around to look at her..

"Why should I care? It's over ma…you were right. We were too young…too naïve to believe that we truly cared for each other!" he snapped. His mother looked at him, the brilliant blue flashed through Lucy's eyes but her sons remained dim, almost grey and glazed with tears. Lifeless except for a flicker of anger that flowed through Troy's voice.

"Oh, Troy" she whispered. But before she could speak to him, he had broken away from her, and ran upstairs. Slamming his bedroom door behind him. As it shut he slammed his fists against the wardrobe door. His fists clenched against it he looked at the grain of the wood. Panicked for a moment her glared at it, a shadow of Gabriella emerged from it, the memory of her standing there caused him to break into tears. He had never cried like this before, he had never felt as if soul had been ripped from him. His despair transformed to anger as he thought about her. He turned to his bed and picked up a pillow, chucking it at his bedside table.

CRASH

He looked to the floor and saw the picture of him and Gabriella at prom grinning up to him. He couldn't take it anymore. Troy never wanted to see her again…he felt betrayed and alone, the one person he thought he could trust with his life was gone…along with his child.


	14. New Year's eve

**Chapter 14 – New Year's Eve**

It was now December the 31st. As Troy awoke he looked dully to the window. He got out of bed, stretched and made his way over, looking to the park across the street. He saw families, playing in the snow. One in particular caught his eye. A woman and man not much older than himself helping a little girl who must have been two years of age build a snow man. He watched as the parents giggled and cooed over her, her little blonde pigtails bobbed as she gave a smile shining like the snow she trod on. Troy couldn't bear to watch as the parents gave each other an affectionate kiss on the lips before scooping up their child, fawning over her. A tear fell down his cheek which he quickly wiped away. But the burning feeling that coiled his heart couldn't be doused so easily. Troy's hand reached toward his neck, he paused feeling his chain that Gabriella had given him before looking to his bedside table where her bracelet and ring lay. Cold and painful like the memories he had of their last words to each other.

Troy sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. Everything he thought of reminded him of her. Even the room he sat in. The time they had spent so closely together was one of the thoughts that hurt Troy the most, almost as much as their break up. He let out a sigh ruffling his hair, grabbed his dressing gown, put it on and trudged slowly downstairs.

"I don't know he didn't say properly" Troy listened to his mother's voice as he stood concealed from her view "No, he hasn't spoken to Chad or anybody"

"Has she said anything?" she asked down the phone "Not even to Taylor?" she paused "I'm worried about him, Ju. He hasn't spoken to anybody for days, he just stays in his room and…" she stopped mid sentence seeing Troy "I gotta go, call me later" she said putting the phone down.

"Troy?" she said wearily. Troy looked up to her and then made his way silently over to the fridge. He grabbed the milk as a tear trickled down his face. He wiped it away, trying to conceal his feelings but Lucy was a mother who knew how her son felt, especially when he said nothing. She picked up her cup of tea.

"Troy, talk to me please?" she asked as he closed the fridge door, he looked at it for a moment seeing a picture of Gabriella and himself beaming up to him. Troy set the milk down and grabbed the picture ripping it up and chucking it into the trash can. Troy looked to his hands as if they had been possessed and rested them on the counter. His emotions overwhelmed him as his tears fell. Lucy placed her mug back down and went to Troy and stood next to him.

"Come here darling" she said putting her arms out to him. Feeling somewhat childish but not caring he went into his mother's embrace, tears trickling ever the more "There, there" she said rubbing his head gently. Lucy pulled Troy up and held him at arms length.

"Troy. You never cry. What is the matter?" she asked softly but with a slight tone of urgency.

"Mom, Gabriella is pregnant" he said.

"What?"

"And she is gonna…get rid of…" Troy paused, his emotions now raw as he struggled to speak.

"Oh, honey. It'll be ok" she reassured, putting her feelings aside as only a mother could so that she could comfort her baby boy.

"It won't ma…it is a part of me and she is going to destroy it" Troy sighed. Lucy wiped the tear that was now trickling down his cheek and looked him up and down.

"Now. Troy, you are not going to want to hear this but…just answer these questions" his mother said seriously "Forget about the…baby" she stuttered "Do you love Gabriella?"

Troy nodded looking to the floor. He couldn't deny that he loved her.

"What would you do if something made her unhappy, uncomfortable?"

"I'd get rid of…it" Troy said, starting to realise what his mother was getting at.

"Right. Now Troy, would you rather have Gabriella and someday …have a family? Or lose her now…for good?" she said, pausing in the silence of the room. Troy looked up to her but his eyes quickly drifted to the floor in shame. He now saw the error of his ways, he could see that how harshly he had treated Gabriella, how cruel and domineering he had been. He needed to talk to her, tell her he was sorry, that he loved her and wouldn't want to do or say anything that hurt her again.

"When she told me I was excited you know, that she had a part of me with her. I just…didn't think about what she wanted" Troy sighed. His mother smiled at Troy and gave him a peck on the forehead.

"That's my boy" she grinned, a tears building slightly in her own eyes. Troy smiled back and his face suddenly dropped.

"I gotta go, go and find her!" Troy said grabbing the car keys from the counter top.

"Troy, don't you think you'd better change?" his mother asked, spying the dressing gown.

"Oh…yeah" Troy replied, slightly embarrassed as he ran up stairs.

"Mornin'" his father said, watching suspiciously as Troy belted up the stairs "What's up?"

"Nothing" Lucy replied, returning to her cup of tea.

Within minutes Troy was out the door and in the car after his mom gave him a wave, he drove off down the road. He didn't know where he was going but he knew, he had to find Gabriella.

Gabriella left the house early that morning, taking care to be silent as she slipped out the front door. The pain she felt of being without Troy was immense. She had kept herself to herself lately, coming from her room only for food. She'd dare not speak a word of her feelings to her mother…or of her intentions that day. Gabriella walked slowly in the morning air as it whipped at her ankles. She brought her coat to her face in an attempt to keep warm. Her appointment was not till the evening but she felt trapped in the house, the same 4 walls closing in on her and so went to the park and sat on the bench overlooking the grass blanketed with snow.

The same thoughts rung through her mind as she sat. _"Why Troy?"_ the most predominant as she smoothed over her stomach tenderly…deep down she loved the child that grew day by day within her, but she knew that if she kept it…she would have no real job, no prospects in the future…not to mention her mother would kick her out. She would have Troy though and be part of a family. This paradox puzzled Gabriella throughout the day, as she sat alone in the park. Families walked past, hand in hand some young couples like her and Troy ambling in each others arms, smiles plastered across their faces.

The day drifted past and the more she saw families, the sicker she felt. As the evening drew closer Gabriella left the park and headed to her appointment. Rain began to fall onto the icy pavements. Gabriella walked slowly along them for hours until she finally stopped and looked up.

FAMILY PLANNING CLINIC

These words hung above the door. Slightly moving in the breeze, she wiped a tear from her eye and made her way in. After giving her name at the desk she sat by the window, looking to the coffee shop opposite. She studied the shop watching a couple sit in the window. They were giggling, and smiling and had an air about them as if Gabriella knew them. They reminded her of Troy but that wasn't it. She had seen them somewhere…

Confused slightly, she turned to her stomach, clutching her arms around it.

"I'm sorry so sorry" she whispered "I just can't I…" she took out her phone and flicked though her pictures. One of her and Troy beamed in the somewhat drabby surroundings. A thought popped into her head, one that had seemed an undertone to her other thoughts.

"Why can't I?...I want to be with Troy…I love him…" she said, she paused for a moment "And I want us to be a family" she continued slowly.

'_Will Gabriella Montez please report to room 3d please. The doctor can see you now'_ a voice crackled through the over head speakers. Tears streaming she stood up. Suddenly her phone rang. She answered it quickly.

"Hello?" she said.

"Gabriella…Gab?"

It was Troy.

"Oh Troy I'm sorry so sorry" she cried.

"No, I'm sorry. I love you… I want what is best for you" Troy replied. Gabriella paused.

"What?" she continued, one arm still around her middle.

"I was an idiot…a selfish idiot. Please forgive me" he begged. Gabriella looked up out to the window. A tear trickled as she saw somebody. The person stood aghast.

"Troy?"

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella quickly put her phone in her pocket; Troy could hear the overhead on the phone.

'_Will Gabriella Montez please report to room 3d please. This is the final call'_ the voice repeated. It was decision time…

"_Should I stay?" _ her mind shouted to her _"Be reasonable, your 18 how could you raise a child? You have no job, no money. What about everything we have worked for, all that studying, preparing our future…Your just gonna throw all that away to the wind?!"_

"_You love him, that's all that matters" _her heart whispered. Her mind fell silent at this.

"_My mind or my heart?"_ She looked at Troy and to her stomach, her breathing was intense.

Troy watched her eyes dart around her and then to him. The cold air was cutting against him.

"_What is she gonna do? Should I go to her or stand waiting?"_

She suddenly turned. He knew what she was going to do as she started to sob, running out of the clinic. The cold air smacking against her face as she ran. It was him…standing, waiting for her. He was what she wanted.

Troy saw her actions and quickly sprinted toward her, tears began to fall from his eyes as he ran.

"Gabriella!" he called. She ran to him, face red, crying. As they embraced Troy's hand smoothed frantically over her, lifting her from the ground "Gabriella" he continued kissing her repeatedly on the face, she cried…whimpering as she held tightly onto him.

"You're so stupid" he kissed her again but this time on the lips "Why did you do that huh?" he held his hands on the back of the head, running them gently through her hair. Gabriella smoothed through his locks, hands running onto his face. She had needed him so badly and couldn't believe that he was actually here. Troy smoothed her face as he went in to kiss her again "You're so stupid Gab" he said breaking apart from her and then kissing her tenderly on the lips again and again "Why did you do that? Why?" he continued shaking her slightly as his tears fell. His hands cupped Gabriella's heart shaped face as hers did to his. Her hands ran softly from Troy's cheeks, along his neck to his shoulders. His eyes washed over her tenderly.

"Forever and ever, right?" she smiled. Troy stood but could only smile. His breathing was fast as was hers. He caught his breath looking into her hazel eyes that were glazed with tears. He had been searching for hours and couldn't believe he had finally found her. Nor could he believe that she wanted to keep their child.

"Right" he replied kissing her again. Breaking apart, Gabriella's arms came tightly around his back as Troy held her close. He nuzzled his head next to hers, praying thankfully that she was ok before hugging her again.

"Oh God, I couldn't do it…I couldn't do it Troy" she explained, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok… we'll think of something…we'll be alright" Troy said running his nose through her hair, hand now on her waist.

"I love you Troy" she continued as the rain fell. Troy reached into his pocket and brought out her ring and bracelet. He put them on her and smiled.

"I love you Gabriella" he replied bringing a lock of her hair from her face "I always will remember… we're forever and ever. I won't forget that again" she looked to him for a moment, her heart felt as if a void had been filled "Come on" he continued spying the coffee shop down the road "We'll get you warmed up and sort ourselves out" he said as Gabriella gave Troy a smile, looking to her ring and taking her by the hand. They walked slowly down the street, remaining hand in hand. As they came to the curb, the light of the coffee shop seemed so warm and inviting, unlike the cold hostility of the icy roads…

Meanwhile inside

"Hey it's too bad the party was a bust" Chad said taking a sip from his drink.

"Yeah but this is nice too" Taylor replied putting her hands on his. She leant in to give him a kiss when Chad looked out the window.

"Hey its Troy and Gabriella" he said. Taylor quickly whipped around. The smile on her face quickly dropped as did Chad's. The screech of tyres rang in the silence of the coffee shop along with the yelling and screaming which soon disappeared, returning the shop to its prior quiet. The lonely coffee shop was in silence, the waitress looked out the window, horror stricken. As did the only two customers did for a moment.

"Oh shit" Chad said running to the door. Taylor grabbed her coat and quickly followed after him, holding her hand to her mouth as she looked to the curb. Troy sat sobbing as Gabriella lay in his arms, motionless. She turned to look at the opposite side of the street where she saw a car against the lamppost. A man got out and ran over slipping slightly on the road.

"Is she ok?" he said, his speech slurred. He took a gulp from the can in his hand.

"Does she look ok to you? You drunk bastard!" Chad shouted at him, pushing him to the floor.

Taylor looked to Troy who was running his hand over Gabriella's face "Wake up Gab please, please wake up" he whispered pleadingly. He leant over Gabriella's mouth to listen for her breath. "Come on Gab, you are still with me, I won't leave you" he said laying her on the ground, holding tightly onto her icy cold hand. Troy checked her pulse as she lay, it was slow and weakening. Taylor got out her mobile in disarray and dialled.

"911? Yes there is an emergency…there has been a car accident"


	15. Meant to be

**Chapter 15 – Meant to be**

Gabriella felt smooth cotton against her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes. Pale blue walls came into view along with a window and door. Where was she? Gabriella sat up slowly, an aching pain shot through her as she did this but continued until she was sat upwards. Somewhat bewildered Gabriella continued to look around. All she could last remember was walking to the coffee shop with Troy…Troy. Where was Troy?!

Gabriella suddenly became panicked and scanned the room around her. Suddenly feeling warm and dizzy Gabriella rested herself against a pillow, clutching her head. She closed her eyes for a moment before looking to the bracelet that hung next to her own.

_McCormick Hospital, New Mexico : Gabriella Montez_

Becoming more scared, Gabriella clutched onto the bracelet reading it over and over again. But it all seemed a blur to her, tears started falling down her cheeks as she went over herself, checking if she was all there. She was still wearing the same clothes. Lost in fright a voice came from the other side of the door causing her to freeze. It was low but Gabriella could just about make it out. _"She has woken up"_

As Gabriella pondered over this the door flung open.

"Gabriella" Troy said. His eyes were red and puffy and his face pale, he had been crying, his hair was messed up and looked as though he hadn't slept in a week. Troy ran up to Gabriella who sat with a tear in her eye.

"Oh, Troy" she said as he embraced her, sitting on the bed.

"I thought I'd lost you…Gab, I'm so happy you've woken up" Troy said on the verge of tears, running his hand down her back. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, wiping away a tear from Gabriella.

"Where am I Troy… what happened? How long have I been asleep?" Gabriella said holding onto his hands.

"Gab…you're in the hospital" Troy said, he paused looking to the floor before turning back to Gabriella "You slipped and...got hit, by a car" he said, his voice shaking. Gabriella brought her hands to her mouth in disbelief. "We've been here for about 12 hours" Troy said smoothing his hand once again over her cheek.

"Am I ok?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded but looked to the floor once again. Gabriella watched him, something wasn't right "What's wrong Troy?" she continued, unnerved by his body language.

"Gab…you're ok but…" he said looking to her stomach. He had to tell her but was so upset, the words struggled to come out. Gabriella had followed his blue eyes, her own had tears in them as she clutched her stomach "The baby?" she whispered pleadingly, her voice shaking. Troy bit is lip and shook his head "…we lost it" Troy replied smoothing over her hands. Gabriella felt the room spinning around, she felt sick and guilty, clutching her hands to her head as she sobbed. Why did this have to happen…why?

"It saved you Gab, without it…the car would have killed you…where it hit you see..." he said, voice slow and shaking, tailing off as he put his arms around Gabriella. Tears fell from his eyes whilst he comforted her. After a few minutes Gabriella wiped her tears away and looked teary eyed to her wedding ring. "I guess it was…meant to be" she said remorsefully, going to wipe another tear from her eye but Troy had got there first.

"Yeah, but we'll get through this alright…don't you be upset ok, I will love you no matter what. I'm here for you" Troy said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Gabriella gave him a meek smile before hugging him tightly, Troy brought his arms around her and held her close. The doctor then came in along with their parents. Troy moved out of the way but stood next to Gabriella.

"Oh, Gabriella" he mother said sitting on the bed next to her and giving her a hug. Troy's mother came to Gabriella and sat on her other side. His father walked up to Troy and brought him to the side.

"You ok?" he asked. Troy nodded, wiping away a tear from his eyes. "You sure?" he continued.

"It's just I thought I'd lost her" Troy said quietly, gesturing over to Gabriella. The doctor then coughed, catching every body's attention.

"Well. Gabriella, you are very lucky if it weren't for…"

"When will I be able to leave?" Gabriella interrupted. The doctor looked to her confusedly but continued.

"I would like to keep you in over night, if that is quite alright" the doctor said.

"What ever you think is best" Julia replied.

"Yes I should like to monitor seeing as she has lost…"

"What has she lost?" Julia said. Gabriella and Troy let out a breath, a thankful breath that Julia had interrupted the doctor. Troy brought his finger across his neck, shaking his head at the doctor, coughing. The doctor looked at him as did everybody else.

"You ok honey?" Lucy asked, a feeling that something was wrong looming in her mind.

"Just got a cough…don't mind me" Troy said, widening his eyes. The doctor nodded to show he understood and continued speaking.

"I…mean to say she had lost consciousness for a long time and we would like to monitor her" the doctor said authoritively "Could you all please leave, I would like to talk to Gabriella and Troy alone"

"Sure" Julia said making her way to the door along with Troy's parents.

The doctor waited for the door to shut before speaking.

"Now, I have a feeling that your folks didn't know about the child" the doctor said. Troy who was now sat by Gabriella holding onto her hand. They both shook their heads.

"Right"

"But my mother knows" Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella interrupted looking to Troy, somewhat betrayed.

"I had to tell her Gab. If she hadn't talked to me about it I wouldn't have come" he explained "I'm sorry"

"That's ok…its fine" Gabriella replied "…don't worry about it" she said, getting rid of her emotions which still seemed a bit more raw than usual.

"We will have to inform them all" the doctor said, studying the pair of them.

"Oh no please…we can't" Gabriella said bursting into tears. Troy put is arm around her as the doctor continued to talk "I'm afraid it is the rules, I sympathise but I can't do anything about it" the doctor looked to the floor before gazing up at both Troy and Gabriella again "Would you like me to tell them?" he continued. Troy and Gabriella shook their heads " Would you prefer a minute before I bring them all back in then?"

Troy looked to Gabriella who nodded before resting her head against his chest. The doctor went to the door silently and shut the door behind him.

"Gab?" Troy said lifting her head upwards. Reassurance that it would be ok radiated from Troy's eyes as Gabriella stared into them. She stopped sobbing as Troy put his finger on her lips.

"Do you want me to do it?" Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head "We are in this together Troy…we have to tell them…together" she said nervously. Troy gave her a peck on the lips. They clasped hands tightly as Troy stood next to her. The atmosphere of the room suddenly felt heavy as Troy looked to the window where the doctor peeked in. Troy gave him a nod to send their parents in.

The three of them came in and sat on the sofa opposite the bed. Troy and Gabriella took a deep breath looking to each other.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, looking carefully at their faces. Troy and Gabriella looked each of them in the eyes. Troy stopped at his mothers.

"Gabriella…was pregnant" Troy said holding hands tightly with Gabriella. The parents sat in silence until Lucy spoke "What do you mean _was_ Troy?" she asked shakily. Gabriella gave him a nod.

"I've lost it, the car…it…" Gabriela said her emotions overpowering her.

"Oh Gabriella" her mother said giving her a big hug "Why didn't d'you tell me?"

"I thought you'd get mad" she replied, holding onto her mother with one arm and Troy with the other.

"Is that why you ran away?"

"No. I was going to have an …abortion. But when I got there, I couldn't do it…I saw Troy and I ran to him, we walked along the pavement and then…it happened" Gabriella blurted out. Her breathing becoming staggered.

"This true Troy?" his father asked. Troy nodded, a tear building in his eyes. Troy looked to him disappointedly "You could have told us"

"I…" he looked to his mother "I'm sorry…I should have said something" he said looking to his feet.

A moment of silence passed before the doctor entered the room.

"I just wanted to check if anybody wanted to stay with Gabriella tonight?" the doctor said.

"Could Troy?" Gabriella said looking up to him. The parents looked to each other and nodded.

"Very well"

"Honey, we'll head home and get you an overnight bag" Lucy said, her arm around Jack's.

"I will get d'you one too" Julia said giving Gabriella a kiss on the forehead. As their parents left, the doctor turned to them.

"I also have some visitors for you"

"Who?" Troy said confusedly. With that Chad and Taylor walked in.

"I'll leave you guys to it" the doctor said as he left the room.

"Thank you" Troy called after him.

"You alright?" Taylor asked Gabriella. She nodded fiddling with her ring, breathing slowly. Taylor came and sat next to her.

"Did you guys just hear…" Troy said but his voice tailed off as Chad nodded.

"We won't say a thing" he reassured them.

"Thanks man" Troy said patting him on the shoulder.

"You ok?" Chad asked Gabriella and Troy. They nodded, hands united.

"It's just one of those things...where you can't do anything" Troy replied.

"Well we wanted to check on you both, so we'll give you guys a call later on" Taylor said giving Gabriella a hug.

"Thanks" Troy replied as the pair walked out the door.

Taylor turned to Chad "Do you reckon they'll be ok?" she asked nervously. Chad peeked though the door and saw Troy embracing Gabriella as she cried into him.

"I hope so" he replied taking her by the hand "Come on we'll go"

Troy remained at Gabriella's side all night. He even slept in a chair next to her, just to make sure that she was alright, to keep her company and to show he loved her not that he had to prove it to Gabriella. She knew by the look in his eyes and the comforting touches on the hand through out the night.


	16. Mr and Mrs Bolton

**Chapter 16 – Mr and Mrs Bolton**

It had been 5 months since that night. School had been difficult but it had finished now, everybody was going in their own directions, preparing or their futures. Troy and Gabriella were no exceptions to this as Gabriella sat in a dress looking to the door. But this was not any dress, it was her wedding dress. She ran her finger over her engagement ring as she looked once again to the door.

Troy was stood in his garden, looking forwards toward a vicar. He had Chad by his side and his family sat behind him along with Gabriella's. He had been waiting for this day for so long and it was finally here. He thought back over the past two years of his life, so much had changed...he readjusted his tie and looked to the door where Gabriella was soon to emerge.

"You'll be fine" Chad whispered giving him a nudge. Troy gave a nervous smile and looked once again to the door.

Gabriella let out a breath and opened the door. She looked to Taylor who was stood behind her.

"It'll be fine" Taylor smiled. Gabriella took a breath and grabbed her bouquet, checking the jasmine flowers that were nestled in her raven black hair. She went through the kitchen and to the back door. Taylor opened for her, letting the spring air flood over them. Gabriella took her first step out and as her heels clacked on the patio, everybody turned to look at her. She saw none of the flowers that surrounded her, nor smelt them; she didn't see the cornflower blue sky overhead or the faces of her guests as the May time sun shone on them. She only saw one person, Troy. The most important person in the world, smiling.

She walked up the aisle and gave her bouquet to Taylor to have her hand taken by Troy. The vicar smiled as she took a step onto the raised platform where Troy stood. Her train hung loosely over the steps, the white shimmering against the wood. Gabriella looked up to Troy and saw that bright brilliant blue shine from his eyes. He looked back to her vivid hazel eyes that looked fondly to him.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today…." The vicar started. Troy and Gabriella both lost in the other's gaze heard nothing until "Now Troy if you'd like to recite you vows"

Troy smiled to Gabriella and took her by both hands.

"Today I give myself to you in marriage. This will be the start of something new. But I promise to encourage you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow" Troy paused "I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard. I will cherish you, and hold you a special place in my heart" Gabriella was smiling at him, her eyes glazed with tears "I give to you today, all the days of my life so that everyday we can be together, for when we are there isn't a star in heaven that we can't reach" Troy smoothed over Gabriella's hands "I do and will love you Gabriella, forever and ever" Troy smiled as a tear trickled down Gabriella's cheek. He brushed it away as the vicar spoke again.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked deep into Troy's eyes. She knew that he was the one now that she was going to marry him.

"I could write a poem or sing a million love songs but I know that it wouldn't be enough to express how I feel now. Troy, I will look after you, help you, cherish and hold you till my dying day" Gabriella knew she had another tear falling down her cheek but looked straight into Troy's eyes. He smiled at her but it was clear that a tear had begun to form as he bit his lip. Gabriella gave his hands a squeeze "I want to share laughs together, be there for you, and even cry together as long as you are by my side. I want to grow old with you…I …just want to say I will always love you. No matter what, forever and ever and more importantly…now"

The vicar continued to smile as silence fell over the congregation, Troy placed the new ring he had bought Gabriella which glistened in the sun. "I am now proud to pronounce you husband and wife…you may now kiss the bride"

Troy took a step closer and broke his hands from Gabriella's he placed one on her cheek as his lips joined hers. Gabriella hung her arm around his neck as his other held her around the waist. A cheer came from the guests along with a few tears from Lucy and Julia. Taylor rubbed her eyes as Chad gave a wolf whistle. The cameras flashed in amongst the guests, imprinting this memory firmly into reality. Their lips broke apart as Troy took Gabriella by the hand. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes as the vicar raised his hands into the air "Ladies and Gentlemen….I now introduce to you Troy and Gabriella Bolton"

Gabriella gave a wide smile to Troy as he led her down the aisle to the marquee that was set up around the corner of his house. After some food, the cutting of the cake and an endless array of toasts and photos, Troy and Gabriella got changed and made their way to the limo that would take them to the airport. To their honeymoon, a time they had been waiting on eagerly. Following the last goodbyes, Troy and Gabriella set off. They sat smiling at each other for a moment before Troy spoke.

"So how do you feel, Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked smoothing his hand up and down Gabriella's arm.

"Great…whenever I am with you" she grinned leaning in to kiss him once more. Lost in the kiss for a moment Gabriella suddenly realised something…she didn't know where her and Troy were honeymooning.

"Troy…where are we going?"

"Ah, that is a surprise" he replied cheekily.

"Oh, Troy" she pouted.

"Well, ok" he said taking the tickets out from his back pocket. Gabriella took the tickets her hands shaking as she turned them over.

ST. LUCIA

These words were printed onto the tickets. Gabriella sat mouth opened wide as she stared at them.

"What do ya think?" Troy smiled, he loved surprising Gabriella. The expression on her face made him smile. Gabriella quietly placed the tickets onto the side and paused.

"Don't you want to" Troy said his sentence interrupted by Gabriella launching himself onto him, kissing him on the lips, ruffling up his hair. As she broke away Troy sat wide eyed looking at Gabriella "go?" he said, his voice now strained. Gabriella put her arms around Troy and snuggled up to him.

"It's perfect" she beamed "everything is perfect" she stretched up to Troy's lips and gave him a tender kiss on the lips "You're perfect"

"How do I do it?" he replied a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Gabriella gave him a playful punch on the arm "hey, don't you be rough with me…I'm"

"Why not? I like it when you're rough with me" Gabriella grinned, a sense of innuendo about her. Troy gave her a lustful look and went in to kiss her when.

"We have arrived" the driver said.

"Could you…drive around the block once" Troy asked, undoing the top button of his shirt as he looked into Gabriella's eyes suddenly feeling warm "Or maybe twice?" he continued.

"As you wish" the driver replied. Gabriella and Troy made out passionately in the back of the limo until they had to get on their plane and fly off to their honeymoon.

As Troy and Gabriella arrived at their hotel in St. Lucia, they gave their bags to the bell hop and were show to there room. This hotel was unlike most. It was an open air hotel, set high in the luscious green mountains of the island.

They stood in awe as the made their way into the room, with views from the suite; they could see the sun sinking into the blue sea. After the bell hop had left Troy walked over to Gabriella who was now standing on the edge of their room, looking over the balcony.

Troy put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Gabriella, turned around and looked into his eyes, they glowed in the evening calm. Placing her hands in Troy's, their fingers intertwined as they looked lovingly at each other. Their bodies drew closer; Gabriella lifted one of his hands to her cheek.

"Troy…this is so beautiful" she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you" he replied looking deep into her eyes, his thumb gently rubbing against her skin. Gabriella blushed as he rubbed his cheek against hers, he then moved his head backwards only slightly so their noses touched. Their fingers still intertwining Troy kissed Gabriella quietly on the lips. Her eyes closed as they touched, Gabriella felt as if everything had fallen into place. She was finally here with Troy on their wedding night, together at last. His lips broke apart from hers causing Gabriella to open her eyes, Troy gave her a soft smile.

"I am so lucky to have you" he said, his voice smooth and soothing. She returned the smile as he lifted a lock of her hair with his finger, twirling it playfully. Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation on her neck as Troy kissed it delicately. Gabriella parted her hands from his and hung them around Troy's neck.

"Not as lucky as I am to have you" she whispered lightly into his ear. Her voice blew gently over Troy like a cool summer's breeze. With that he lifted himself from her supple skin, looking directly to her eyes. Gabriella's hazel brown eyes became mystified by Troy's; she felt his hands on her waist, smoothing over her. She ran her hand through his hair then brought it down his jaw line and onto his chest. Not a word was spoken, not that words were needed as their lips joined once more, this time with an eruption of passion.

Troy bought his arms around her and lifted her from the floor; he carried her over to the bed, falling through the cream finely latticed curtains and onto the silk sheets. Desire soon took over. The silent sound of sweet harmony sang as Troy came on top of Gabriella, as they kissed passionately and as they became one, making love under the stars.


	17. Home sweet Home

**Chapter 17 – home sweet home **

"Mom, Dad…we're home!" Troy called as he opened the front door, hand in hand with Gabriella. His call was unheeded so they crept in…it was quiet, too quiet. Gabriella and Troy walked into the kitchen. A defeated look on his face, Troy leant against the fridge.

"Where is everybody?"

Gabriella looked at him for a moment before something caught her eye.

"Are you checking me out Mrs Bolton?" Troy grinned.

"You wish" she replied, taking a piece of paper next to his head, off the fridge "Aha" she said looking over the piece of paper.

_Dear Troy and Gabriella,_

_You might be a bit confused as to where we all are. Just come to 25 Kingston Road and all will be explained!_

_Lot's of love_

_Lucy, Jack and Julia_

_xxx_

Gabriella suddenly felt a familiar pair of arms around her waist. She grinned before turning her head to see Troy's on her shoulder "Hm…interesting" he commented "D'you want to go check it out?" he smiled giving her a little squeeze.

"Are you coming on to me Mr Bolton?" she smiled as Troy rubbed his head against her neck.

"Me?! No" Troy replied sarcastically. His eyes flickering at Gabriella. She reached into his jean pocket and retrieved the keys.

"Never mind then…come on" she said patting his hands and moving away from Troy. He stood for a minute watching Gabriella make her way to the door.

"Hey, are you saying that you were going to …" Troy said. Gabriella looked to him, leaning against the door frame. She simply shrugged her shoulders. Twirling the keys on her finger she exited the house, leaving Troy in the kitchen "You'll find out later" she called.

"Oh man" he muttered to himself "She has me right where she wants me" he pondered this thought and broke into a smile "Hey wait up!" he called running out the house.

As Troy drove he came down a road with neat front lawns, with beautiful white houses. Each had a driveway and a small apple blossom tree.

"This is it" Troy said as he pulled up to house, halfway along the road. Troy opened the door for Gabriella. She was confused much like Troy as they walked onto the front porch and rang the door bell.

"Welcome back!"

Troy and Gabriella stood shell shocked to find their parents sitting in the front room waiting for them.

"Hi" Troy said as he and Gabriella were given hugs and kisses. Both looked at each other with confusion as they broke apart from their folks after being told countless time how well they looked.

"Let's show you around" Jack said taking Gabriella by the hand who, instantly latched onto Troy's. The house was like a show home, not a pillow was out of place or a sheet creased. Gabriella and Troy were shown around, somewhat perplexed as the three bedroom, two bathroom, kitchen, dining and living room was presented. As they entered the garden Troy turned to his father.

"Not to be rude or anything pop, but how come your showing us this house?"

"Not that we don't' like it or anything" Gabriella added. Lucy and Julia smiled to each other as Jack reached in his pocket, chucking a set of keys to Troy. He caught them, and ran them over in his hands.

"What?"

Gabriella brought her hands to her mouth and leant on Troy.

"We won the state lottery Troy! Not the jackpot or anything but enough for a down payment and for some to go into the bank" his father smiled "The house is yours" he continued his smile growing wider and wider.

"You serious?!" Troy replied looking to Gabriella and then their parents. He paused "We can't except this you guys"

"Just think of it as a late wedding present" Julia grinned. Troy turned to Gabriella whose eyes were wide.

"Well, I don't know what to say but thanks" Troy grinned; he went over to his father and gave him a large hug then to his mother and Julia. Gabriella did the same…in shock that she and Troy had their own place…everything seemed to be going perfectly. This was truly the icing on the cake. The afternoon was spent talking about the honeymoon, how lovely the wedding was and other pleasantries until the parents left leaving Troy and Gabriella on the porch.

"So you'll come and get your stuff in the morning?" Jack called from the car.

"Yep!" Troy smiled his arm around Gabriella.

"And I'll be around tomorrow to mama" Gabriella called. Her mother nodded, blowing her a kiss.

"Love you" Lucy grinned, waving at the newlyweds.

"Bye mom" Troy said, a little embarrassed.

"Thanks again" Gabriella grinned, with that the car drove off leaving them in peace. Troy turned to Gabriella putting his hand son her waist. They both smiled.

"YES!" Troy yelled, twirling Gabriella around him. She giggled as he set her down.

"I can't believe it Troy…our own house!" she smiled running her hand along the wall "It's just so…perfect" she said looking to him.

"Yeah…but you know what would make it more perfect?" Troy said taking Gabriella by the hand.

"What?" Gabriella replied. Troy pulled her toward him so they stood parallel. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

"Hmm…yeah but I know what would be even better" Gabriella sighed.

"Now what would that be?" Troy asked, intrigued but already knew the answer. Gabriella took Troy by the hand and led him into the house, closing the door behind them.


	18. 4 years later

**Chapter 18 – 4 years later**

Troy had finished attending college on a scholarship he had won from impressing the college boosters at the talent show that seemed a lifetime away and was now, coincidently playing for the Red Hawks along with Chad. Gabriella however attended a college for mathematical excellence and scientific study. She was now in fact a chemical engineer, working with Taylor in a lab just outside of town.

Their careers couldn't be more different but that didn't matter. They were made for each other and the first few years of marriage had proven this.

"Hey babe" Troy grinned as he came through the door.

"Hey" Gabriella called from the living room. She was sat looking to the carpet. Troy came in and leant over the sofa.

"How was you're day?" he grinned, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Great" she smiled. As she turned around Troy disappeared into the kitchen "Troy?" she called.

"One sec"

Troy had worked up an appetite; he had been training all day and was starving. He went to put the mail in the bin but before he dropped the junk mail in saw a box. He disregarded it for a moment, placing the mail on the counter and went to the fridge.

"Gab, I'm going to head out with the guys tonight. Is that alright?" he called, his eyes scanning the fridge shelves for food.

"I was hoping you'd stay in actually Troy. Could you come in here a minute?" Gabriella called. Troy stopped searching; they hadn't been to the store this week so the fridge was barren of anything edible. He had found this out after picking up a lone juice carton and finding it was as empty as the rest of the fridge.

"Ok" he replied, going to the bin once again. Troy spied the box once again but this time, knelt down to see what it was. Seeing nothing else in the trash can he picked out the box. It was a pregnancy test. He froze, dropping it back down. He suddenly heard footsteps on the wooden floor; he turned to see Gabriella's shoes next to him. Troy stood up, looking into her eyes.

"Gab…are you?" he asked nervously. Gabriella bit her lip looking down to the floor. Troy watched her carefully, as if she would give a clue to her answer. His eyes were wide, pleading almost that she would say the words he wanted to hear. Gabriella took a step toward him and took his hand in hers, smoothing over it. A tear fell onto it. Troy lifted her head gently, looking into her eyes. A moment of silence passed…she nodded as a smile grew over her face. Troy stood motionless for a second before smiling "Really?"

"Yep" she grinned.

"This is brilliant, fantastic" Troy smiled widely as he lifted Gabriella up, twirling her around before giving her a kiss.

"So you're happy I take it?" Gabriella said softly, smoothing over his face.

"Happy? You know what forget the guys, I'm taking you to the best restaurant in town…we're celebrating…how long have you been?" Troy said jumping from one thought to another.

"Just over 2 weeks" Gabriella smiled. Troy was unable to keep back his excitement, his joy radiated from him. He kissed Gabriella again and took her by the hand.

"What…now?" Gabriella loved it when Troy did things spontaneously.

"Yeah, now" Troy continued.

"I can't go like this" she resisted, pulling back on her hand.

"You look beautiful…no matter what you're wearing" Troy said twirling her around. Gabriella sighed.

"Ok, come on" she gave in letting him lead her out the house.


	19. If you had one more chance

**Chapter 19 – If you had one more chance…**

"February 14th, Midnight…on the dot, you're doing great Gabriella, one last push"

Gabriella pushed with what little strength she had left, this was it. She let out a scream as she held onto Troy's hand. He smiled at her.

"You've done it Gab"

The cry of a baby rang through the room.

"It's a girl" the midwife said proudly "Let me get her washed up and then she's all yours"

Gabriella let out a sigh as she saw a little bundle being taken to the side. She felt Troy kiss her on the hand "You ok?" he asked. Gabriella nodded catching her breath, unclasping her hand from Troy's, feeling dizzy. He stretched it out, Gabriella had been clutching onto it for three hours now and the circulation was beginning to stop. He gave her a thankful smile as the midwife brought over a pink blanket.

"Well I think somebody wants their mummy, don't they" she cooed, offering the bundle to Gabriella. She took it seeing two little hands stretch into the air. Wide eyed Troy and Gabriella watched as their baby lay in Gabriella's arms. They looked to each other letting out a little gasp.

"Troy look" she whispered. They both turned their attention to the baby who was now slowly opening her eyes for the first time. They waited in anticipation as the baby slowly lifted her eyelids. A brilliant flash of blue shone in them but as the sparkle continued brown rims appeared circling the blue. Both parents sat in awe as the little girl blinked.

"Hey baby" Gabriella smiled softly, her black locks hung loosely as she pulled one out of the way so she could get a closer look. The baby reached out its tiny hand as Troy put his finger near her, she grasped it giggling almost at the feel of what must have seemed a strange object. Gabriella sighed once more as Troy beamed down.

"This is our baby" he said looking to Gabriella "Look at her, she's…beautiful" Troy's eyes were welled with tears as were Gabriella's.

"She's perfect" Gabriella agreed offering her finger to her daughter. The baby gladly accepted it now having a finger of both her parents in each hand. Troy leant in and gave Gabriella a kiss. The little

bundle gave a gurgling sound causing Gabriella and Troy to quickly turn to her. She gave a gummy grin at her parents.

"What shall we call her?" Troy whispered, as if trying to protect the silence around them. Gabriella pondered for a moment. She looked deep into the baby's eyes, as the crystal blue and hazel looked back as she became mystified, never had she seen something more beautiful.

"Jasmine" Gabriella said, her voice hushed "What do you think?"

Troy watched Gabriella and the baby "That's…perfect" he replied. Jasmine batted her eye lashes looking up at Troy and Gabriella, they were drawn into her eyes once more. At that moment they knew their lives were set. They need nothing else except each other and their little girl.

"Troy, will we always be like this?" Gabriella asked, looking up to him, gently rocking Jasmine to sleep. Troy smiled watching his baby girl's eyes close slowly before smoothing his hand over her little mess of silky black hair.

"Troy?" Gabriella repeated. Troy moved his hand from Jasmine to Gabriella, cradling her chin gently much like she did as Jasmine fell into unconsciousness. He looked into her hazel eyes and gave her a tender kiss on the lips, as they parted Gabriella smiled up to him.

"Do you remember what I asked you when we were 18? When you said you loved me?" Troy said softly.

Gabriella blushed knowing the exact words he had said "Forever and ever?"

"That's how long we'll be like this Gab, the three of us together…" he said his eyes flashing to Jasmine then back to his wife "And it's how long I will love you both. Even if this is all just a dream and we end up back when we first kissed, know that I'll love you…forever and ever" he smiled. Gabriella sighed softly, dreamily as their lips joined…

_As they kissed, the water from the sprinklers showering over them came to a halt. Gabriella and Troy broke away, looking deeply into each others eyes… they looked confusedly at each other, did they just see what they thought they did or was it a bizarre vision? It felt so real. They stood in silence in contemplation. They looked at each other, eyes wandering over the other's bodies ... Troy shrugged off his uncertainty and smoothed Gabriella's arm. She was so beautiful, the most precious thing in the world to him._

"_I got something for you" Troy said smiling fondly at Gabriella who stood in his arms._

"_What is it?" she questioned, looking at him still confusedly. She saw a look in his eyes that seemed to wash away this confusion causing her to grin._

"_Turn around" he smiled. Gabriella turned on the spot as Troy's arms came around her neck, as his hands parted the necklace he had given her glistened in the moonlight. Troy gently placed it around her neck before she turned back around to him._

"_There you go" he said as Gabriella's arms hung loosely on his waist._

"_I love you" he whispered, as she smoothed her hand across his face._

_So would they do anything differently given the chance?_

_They'll have to work out the answer to that question along the way…_


End file.
